From Terra to Equestria
by Noisia
Summary: I was just on Fanfiction one day and then boom I was sucked into a portal
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just letting you guys know I shall be human in this one.

Last Day on Terra (Mother Earth) First Day in Equestria...FUCK

It was about 11:00 pm. I was just chatting on Fanfiction with mah boi Najmi. I checked my messages and I got one from him. "Dude wouldn't it be so boss if we got transported to Equestria?" I typed back.

"Seriously, we've been over this. We talk about it every time we're on the phone and you get the same answer...Hell yeah." I laughed and sent the message. Suddenly I saw something glowing blue and purple. I turned around in my chair to look at it and my face became one with WTF. It was a white portal that started sucking slowly. I turned back to the computer and started typing. "Sorry bro! I'm being sucked into a portal right now! Gotta go!" I sent it and grabbed onto the desk as the portal started sucking harder. "Ah shit the desk is moving!" My mom came in the room.

"Jordan you didn't do what I asked!" She was clearly oblivious to the portal. I looked at her and smirked.

"Later." I gave her the finger and let go of the desk flying into the portal.

(In Equestria)

Next thing I knew, I was fallin out of the damn sky. Instead of doing awsome flips and all that shit like I dreamed, I was screaming for my life.

(At the palace)

"Is that screaming?" Twilight and her friends looked around. Princess Celestia froze remembering that Luna opened a portal for fun.

"I'm sorry my little ponies. It's probably nothing." She tried to clean it up but she was a terrible liar.

"That doesn't sound like nuthin." Applejack looked up at the roof of the palace. I crashed through the top and fell to the floor ending up with a sharp large peice of glass through my chest. I blacked out on impact. After an hour I woke up and stood up in pain and grabbed the glass in my chest pulling it out. I started jumping around in pain.

"OOO HOO HOO! That makes me tingle!" I started to laugh as I had always wanted to use that line. And as always Pinkie laughed as well. I stopped laughing as I felt my chest tightening and my wound closing and healing very quickly. "Why thank you." I looked at Celestia as her horn was glowing.

"No trouble at all." Applejack came up to me.

"You better not try any funny stuff!" She put a hoof in my face. I raised an eyebrow clearly not amused and moved her hoof out of my face.

"I'm trembling in my boots." I started walking towards Celestia. "So why am I here exactly? Rainbowdash flew into my face.

"Hey back off of the Princess!" I rolled my eyes and started to get pissed off with this.

"Yeah I fell out of the sky 50,700 feet in the air, landed in here with a large piece of glass in my chest, blacked out, woke up and now I'm here standing in front of you. So I'm supposed to listen to some blue midgit. Totally gonna happen." I used my hand and pushed her gently down to the ground. She backed away when she saw how tall I was compared to her. She and her friends were 4 foot tall while I was fuckin 5'10" I'm even taller than Celestia. "So again, why am I here exactly?" I walked up to her only to have like ten guards appear in front of me.

"Step away from the princess you freak!" The one in the middle stepped towards me and held a spear to my chin.

"Freak? Tch. I've definately heard worse." I grabbed the spear, ripped it out of the guard's grasp and snapped it in half. "So I heard you want an asswhoopin huh?" I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground the other nine stepped up and held out their spears and swords. Lucky for me, I had the head of the broken spear in my hand. "Who wants him to have a piercing?". The guards stepped back and lowered their weapons. "Exactly what I thought."

"Guards! Stand down! I don't want to see this type of behavior ever again!" Celestia looked at all of them angrily as they backed away in fear. I let the guard out of my grasp and he ran behind Celestia in fear. She turned to look at him and started to comfort him. I smiled softly.

"Motherly. Very motherly." Celestia glanced at me before teleporting the now calm guard and the rest of the squad away.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, we never got to exchange names. My name is Celestia. I am the royal princess. Ruler of Equestria." Just then Luna walked in.

"Sister there was word that- Oh. Hi." She smiled sheepishly. Celestia spoke to her telepathically.

"Well at least he doesn't know you did it." I just raised my eyebrow.

"At least the purple one has the sense not to open portals." I chuckled and leaned on the wall. Twilight blushed and smiled. "Don't ask. It's written all over your face." I looked at Luna with a smirk.

"...Okay then. My name is princess Luna co-ruler of Equestria. And ruler of the night." She giggled. "And what is the name of this handsome male?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm thirteen years old. Don't go there. Name is Jordan. But you can call me Jay." Celestia smiled.

"Well then 'Jay' You're welcome to stay if you'd like." I looked at her.

"Maybe for a few days but after 5 days no. I'll be overstaying my welcome and I can tell your sister has ideas in her head by the way she's staring at me." I chuckled. "So what are your names?" I looked at the mane 6.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends." Twilight smiled and walked over to the blue one. "This is Rainbow Dash."

"Sup?" She smirked. I smiled and pounded my chest twice. Twi walked to the orange one.

"This is Applejack." Aj smiled.

"Howdy!" I chuckled.

"Much obliged." I spoke in the same southern accent even though I'm black. Twilight giggled and walked over to the pink one.

"This is-" Pinkie interrupted her.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Where'd you come from? Where were you? Who stole my wallet? Do you have a marefriend?-" Twilight covered her mouth. I only laughed.

"We're going to get along just fine." Twilight walked over to a white pony

"This is Rarity." Rarity smiled.

"Good day dahling." I smirked

"Good day to you too. And I must say you look gorgeous." Rarity couldn't help but blush which came out really well with her white coat. I suddenly felt a small pinch in my let as a little dragon was punching my calf. "Dragons are so awsome." I picked him up and put him on my shoulders like a dad would his child. Twilight grinned and walked over to the last pony.

"That's Spike my apprentice. And this is Fluttershy." Fluttershy cowered behind Twilight. My mouth took control.

"She might be grown but that's just straight up adorable." I smiled. Fluttershy blushed and came out from behind her friend.

"T-thank you." She said quietly. I turned back to Celestia carefully so Spike's claws wouldn't cut my face.

"So where shall I be staying after I leave here?" Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"He can stay at my place!" She smiled. Pinkie ran up to me.

"You can come to my place! We'll have lots of fun!" She giggled with lust in her eyes. I looked at Pinkie and then Celestia.

"Yeah I don't find this awkward at all." She giggled. "I think I'd rather stay at the pony who has enough sense not to do those things. Twilight?" I looked at her. She smiled and nodded. Applejack walked up to her.

"Yer just hoggin him aren't ya? He should stay at the farm!" Rarity got into it as well.

"I say he should stay at the boutique. A place of class and beauty." She smiled. Fluttershy tried to calm the girls down. I looked up at Spike.

"This is what you deal with?" He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"If you think this is bad just wait until they all join the iron pony contest. I've been used for something out of a rodeo show!" Spike threw his arms up in the air in anger.

"Harsh. Especially on a guy like you. Ever tried saying no?" I smirked as his eyes widened.

"Why haven't I thought of that?" Twilight and the other girls turned towards Spike.

"Who do you think he should stay with?" Twilight smiled knowing he would pick her. Spike smiled.

"I'm not answering." He closed his eyes. They all got angry. Except for Fluttershy.

"Spike you answer this minute!" Rarity spoke up. I took Spike off my head and held him in my hands.

"I can already see where this is going. Sorry girls but he and I have an appointment away from here." I dove out the window with Spike in my arms protectively. Once we hit the bottom we rolled. I got up and started running. "Hold on! We got a chase scene here!" We heard angry screams behind us and wouldn't dare to look back. I managed to make it to the city with Spike holding onto my shirt with fear in his eyes. The mane 6 started to get closer as I started to tire out. "Spike whatever you do, don't answer them." He looked up at me and nodded. I couldn't run anymore. I stopped and they surrounded me.

"Stay with me!" They all shouted. I noticed Fluttershy was trying to calm them down.

"I think I'll stay with Fluttershy." I came to a conclusion and the rest of them groaned while Fluttershy blushed. "Okay you're alright Spike." He let go of my chest. "Damn you guys have stamina." I chuckled. "So where are we?" I looked around and saw many mares giving me lustful stares. "Oh shit. Worst nightmare. Where are the males?" Spike tugged on my shirt.

"This planet is 90% female 10% male." He chuckled.

"I have a bad feeling in my crotch right now." I sighed and started running. I turned a corner and saw another human.

"What's up?" He asked. I instantly knew who he was.

"NAJMI OTHER WAY OTHER WAY!" I ran past him. Once he saw the mares turning the corner, he ran after me.

"I see you're popular." Najmi chuckled. I looked at him.

"Oh shut up and run." I smirked.

A/N: This might be a cliff hanger but at least you enjoyed it. And if you want to know why I didn't freak out when I was transported, well let's just say I'm calm...About everything acutally. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua, Rose and Bogey

Najmi and I kept running until we saw an alley and dove into it watching as the mares passed by quickly. Unfortunately, one of them saw us. "THERE THEY ARE!" We both sighed and ran out of the alley the other way.

(At the entrance of Ponyville)

Solar walked into Ponyville and smiled as he looked around. "Not bad, nice, quiet town that I can relax in." Solar said as he continued walking on. After ten minutes of running, Najmi and I finally lost the mares and saw a pony with nine tails.

"Finally!" I ran up to him. "It's about time I see a dude around here! Oh and what you said about the town being quiet. Mares will hunt you down. Just saiyan." Solar blinked and then smiled.

"Oh hey Jay. What's up?" He chuckled. I sighed.

"The fact that Najmi and I just ran for ten minutes is up. If we got caught by those mares, I think my dick would've fell off." I laughed. Solar's eyes widened.

"Oh shit man... I just realized this world is 90% mare... I'm fucked." Solar looked around for an escape. I facepalmed.

"Well then let's go see the damn princess! Can you teleport us to that big ass castle in the distance?" I pointed at it. Solar smirked and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Sie setzen Ihren Arsch, ich kann!" Solar said as his horn glowed and they were off in a crimson flash before they appeared in the throne room. I looked at Celestia.

"Was up kiddo? Got every mare in town chasin after us. Nothin new. What the fuck?" Celestia was surprised by their entrance. She smiled nervously.

"Umm about that..." Luna interrupted her.

"It's just like one of my Japenese anime's!" My eye twitched.

"Dude I'm talkin about mares and rape! And you're talkin about some Japenese show I don't give a FUACK about!" I banged my head on the snickered and pointed the two of them.  
"Calm down you two. I ccan easily paralyse you both with one hoof." Solar said as electricity ccoursed through it to emphasize his point. I didn't listen but I ran my head through the wall. Najmi only stepped away from me and walked up to Celestia.

"Please excuse him. My name is Najmi. And I was transported here like him." He pointed at me. Celestia looked at Luna who grinned sheepishly. "Ah is there any way out of here?" Celestia shook her head no. "Well that's not surprising." He walked over to me and pulled my head out of the wall. "Is there anything you can do?" Luna took the initiative and shot two beams at us. One blue and one red. I happened to be hit with the blue one.

"What the hell?" I looked at Najmi who was glowing red.

Solar blinked and looked at Celestia.  
"Well what are we gonna do?" Solar asked hoping the answer would be yes. I mean come on, in a world full of mares... ya gotta have a few friends who aren't trying to jump your rocks. Celestia looked at him and blushed madly.

"Umm...I ahh." She obviously couldn't speak. Luna giggled.

"Tia's got a crush!"

"We can all tell by your red face." I started to glow brighter and so did Najmi. "Oh boy."

"Luna what did you do?" Celestia's blush went away as she looked at her sister. Luna shook her head. Solar couldn't speak for a moment because of his blush but shook it away as concern took over for his friends.

"You guys feel wierd or anything?" Solar said as his horn was enveloped ini a crimson glow and his nine fox tails slowly began to flail. I looked at Solar.

"No we're just glowing. Woah crap!" Najmi and I were engulfed in a flash before the glow went away. "Well that's better." Luna unziped her mouth and put two dummies in front of us.

"Try and hit this. Najmi jump and do a front flip. Jay try and spin on your head." Najmi shrugged and did as he was told. As he did his flip, he floated and was surrounded by fire. He suddenly shot out at the dummy at a high speed. Once he impacted, the dummy obliterated. "That would be a Homing Fireball. Your turn Jay." She smiled.

"I dunno what I'll do but that was badass." I got on the ground and started spinning slowly on my head. Before I knew it. I spun faster and a water cyclone had surrounded me. I figured the tornado got wider as I spread my legs further. I decided to try it out and I was right. This also caused the dummy to fall in the cyclone and it was sliced into oblivion. I stopped spinning and landed on my feet. "Oh yeah. Beast mode over here!" Najmi and I brohoofed as we grinned. Solar smirked and hit both of us with a quick zap evaporating the water then released a magnetic pulse putting out the fire.

"Congratulations... you just demolished a couple a dummies... now to hone you skills." Solar said as he opened his wings and flew into the air.  
"Crash course or actual training?" I looked at him.

"Let's just figure out how to calm down our powers after we're done with the attack. But before we do that let's figure out how we're gonna walk around town without being raped." Najmi, Solar and I looked at Celestia.

"Umm stay in your house?" She smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did we have a house? Luna giggled.

"Since now." She teleported us to our new house which seemed to be very large. It had an indoor swimming pool, video game room a big ass kitchen and three bedrooms specifically designed for each of us. I chuckled. Solar's eyes widened and he loked at the three rooms and smiled as he dashed into one and pulled out a giant sword and an electric guitar.

"Found my room." Solar said with a goofy smile.

"Remind me to thank Luna when I see her." I looked at Najmi. "So what do you want to do first?" Suddenly a puppy came and jumped in Najmi's arms barking happily.

"Bogey! Oh man I missed you so much!" Bogey started licking his face. I smiled at them and felt a nudge in my leg. I looked down and found a black and white wolf standing there looking up at me. I nelt down and looked at it. It had aqua blue eyes. The exact same color of my water. "Dude that is boss! You have a pet wolf!" Najmi and Bogey were looking at us. I looked back at the wolf.

"I guess so. What should I name her?" Najmi raised an eyebrow.

"You sure it's not a male?" The wolf and I looked at him with half closed eyes.

"Her muscular build isn't as large as a males but by the looks of it she is very strong." I looked back at her. "Think I'll name her Aqua. It's the color of her eyes." She nodded accepting her name. Solar came out with a crimson fox.

"Dude I got a pet fox! His name shall be Zorro!" Solar said with pride.

"I'm not going to comment on this." I sat down next to Aqua and she nuzzled me. Solar smiled as he grabbed his guitar and went to sit on the couch as Zorro sat in his lap looking at Aqua. Solar began to tune it before strumming the guitar a couple times before he blinked.

"Hey... how come I got turned into a pony... nine tailed fox hybrid whilst you two stayed human?" I looked at Solar.

"Maybe someone had a problem with the portal and you got turned into a hybrid. I dunno." Aqua and I went upstairs and found a blue room with a beach on the lower half of every wall. The moon shone brightly and reflected off the crystal clear water. "Well here's our room Aqua." Her eyes sparkled at it's beauty. "It's peaceful. Kinda like you." I looked down at her.

"Found my room!" Najmi yelled from down the hallway. His room had volcanoes on each wall and a pool of lava on the lower half. His door even had his and Bogey's name on it engraved in fire. Ours was engraved with water. Aqua and I went back downstairs and went into the spa.

"Dude Najmi. We have a spa!" I smiled as he rushed straight to us with Bogey at his side.

"That's so awsome. I call the sauna!" Najmi ripped off his clothes and he had a towel on. I just had a straight face and covered Aqua's eyes. Najmi started laughing as he walked in the sauna with Bogey.

"Sorry you had to see that Aqua." She only shook her head. We walked back to the living room where Solar was. Solar was currently in the middle of a kickass guitar solo while Zorro was laying on top of the couch before he got up and jumped on Solar's head lying down. Solar snickered.

"Lazy ass." Zorro's ears perked up and he yanked one of Solar's ears cuasing him to let out a yelp as loud as a thunderclap. I smiled and sat down on the love seat. Aqua came and lied down on my lap.

"At least Aqua's not like that. Ya gotta treat your pet with respect." I rubbed the fur between Aqua's ears and she nuzzled me happily. Solar sighed and snickered when Zorro began tapping at his glasses.

"What Zorro?" Solar asked as he seemed to snicker and yank Solar's glasses off his face before running away only to be magially caught by his tail and brought up to Solar's face as Solar took back his glasses.  
"You know something Zorro?" Solar asked the fox threateningly until Solar wrapped him into a tight hug.  
"I'm gonna love and tolerate the shit outta you." Aqua and I shook our heads.

"This is exactly why that fox should've been a girl." I laughed and Aqua nudged me. "Yeah?" I looked at her and she licked my cheek.

"Awww!" Najmi had entered the room without us knowing. I looked at him. Aqua had a small blush on her face.

"What?" I half closed my eyes at him.

"That's so cute!" He grinned. Aqua buried her face into my shirt and I saw a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Dude shut up. She's very sensitive." I rubbed her ears. I hugged Aqua who was now making a whimpering sound. "Najmi I think it would be better for her if you weren't in the room right now." He nodded and got up walking back to the spa to get in the hot tub. Solar looked down at Zorro who was blushing in his arms.

"What is it Zorro?" The fox glared at him and began struggling in his arms. Solar sighed and looked down at Zorro who was still struggling in his arms.  
"What's the matter?" Solar asked as the fox looked up at him and blushed before looking away. Something in Solar's head was nagging at him to pay more attention, then he realized something and felt like facehoofing.  
"So you're a girl... sorry." Solar said as the fox stared at him as if a miracle had happened. Aqua and I looked at Solar. I started laughing while Aqua made a face like she was holding back laughter.

"You're so stupid! I knew Zorro was a girl from the start. I just wanted to let you find out on your own. It's a shame it took you this long!" I kept laughing. Solar just sighed.  
"Laugh it up while you can." Solar looked down at Zorro.  
"Well then I guess you'll have to have a different name then. Zorro is too... masculine." Zorro gave him a look that basically said 'no shit sherlock,'Solar smiled.  
"How about Rose? That seems like a fitting name." Solar said as Rose smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Well that's nice." I smiled. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I got up to get it. As I answered the door I had an invitation in my face. The mane 6 were standing in the doorway.

"We just wanted to give this to you if you have a pet." Twilight smiled. I took the invite out of my face. "And we wanted to say sorry for how we acted earlier today." She looked down in shame. I chuckled.

"You're all forgiven. I don't blame you. I'm pretty sexy if I do say so myself." I grinned as the girls rolled their eyes and laughed. Aqua came to my side and nudged me. "Well here she is now. Girls, this is my pet wolf Aqua." Fluttershy came to the front of the group.

"She's so beautiful!" Aqua smiled and gave the adorable puppy eyes. "She's so adorable I just wanna cuddle with her!" Rose and Solar came to my side. "A gorgeous fox!" Fluttershy fainted with excitement. I laughed.

"We'll see you guys there. And AJ?" She looked at me.

"Yeah?" I smirked.

"I dunno if you'd like it but my friend has a pet dog. And it's a male." Aj perked up.

"I'd love for him to come! Winona's been actin' a lil depressed lately." She smiled.

"It's a date then. See you girls there." They all said 'bye' and Rainbowdash had to carry Fluttershy away. Solar snickered.

"Which fox was she talking about?" Solar asked as he looked down at Rose who seemed to be annoyed. "Oh I'm joking, I know she meant you." Solar said with a smile. I closed the door and looked at the invite. Najmi came in to the room. "Who was that?" I looked at him.

"Mane 6. They gave us an invite." Aqua cocked her head to the side. "Pet Playdate. A day where you can spend time with your friends and your pets. Saturdays at noon to 1:00. Get ready for loads of fun! Cool. Hey Najmi, I heard Applejack has a pet dog too." He smiled.

"Nice. Dogs are so boss." Najmi grinned. Me and Solar rolled our eyes.

"Yeah. Wolves and foxes are so boss that no one else but me and him have them for a pet." I smirked as Najmi mean mugged me. "Don't be mad. It's cuz we're boss like that." I hugged Aqua smiling. I looked at Solar. "Dibs on the couch!" I ran towards the living room and jumped on the couch.

"Got damn it!" Solar walked into the living room. "That was my spot!"

"It's your fault for getting up." Aqua lied down on my stomach. Solar sighed then smiled as an idea popped into his head before his horn glowed and a crimson recliner chair popped up out of nowhere and he sat in it kicking it back far enough that he could lie down as Rose jumped up anf lied down on his lap.

"I have magic man, beat that!" He smirked.

"I have water powers." I sucked water out of the air and drank it. "Beat that." Aqua nudged me. "Oh alright." I gave her some water as well and her eyes seemed to glow brighter. Solar smirked as electricity charged into his hands as he pointed it at the water floating in the air but stopped.

"Naw. That'd be a dick move." Solar smiled and looked down at Rise who was asleep. "Aw she's asleep it's so cute... I mean. Manly words." Solar said as he sighed.

"They're both cute when they're asleep." I smiled as I watched Aqua sleep peacefully. "Man this is just adorable." I hugged her softly. She licked my cheek again. Najmi came and sat down on the love seat with Bogey in his lap. "So I guess we should go to bed. It's 10:30 pm and we gotta get up before noon." Najmi looked at me.

"Why?" I looked at him with half closed eyes.

"Cuz tomorrow's Saturday. And we're going to that pet thing remember?" Najmi shrugged and went to his room. Solar did the same with Rose. I sighed and carried Aqua to our room. It was kind of hard since she was almost my weight. I set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I took my shirt off and got in next to her. She snuggled into my chest. "See ya in the mornin kiddo." I rubbed her ears before drifting off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Worst Playdate Ever

I woke up to find Aqua staring at me with those beautiful eyes. "Morning Aqua." I looked at the clock and it said 11:30. "Ah shit!" I fell out of the bed. Aqua made a laughing sound. "Oh hush." I chuckled and rubbed her ears. "Guys! Time to get up!" I got an evil grin and went into Solar's room. I crept in silently before I jumped on him. "Get up bro!" Solar just yawned and felt a weight on him and sighed pushing me off of him as he stretched and reached over to his glasses on his nightstand with his paw... wait paw? Solar looked down at his body to find he was the same size... only now he was a fox. He looked at his crimson fur, felt at his hair which still remained the same, and then at his paws which all looked as though he were wearing black mittens.

"... what the fuck just happened?" He looked looked at himself in the mirror.

"You didn't realize that either when Rose took your glasses yesterday. But no matter. Get up and get ready we gotta be at the park in thirty minutes." Aqua came in and rested her paws on Rose. Rose opened her eyes slightly and yawned. She hopped off the bed and stood next to Aqua. "Geez dude. Rose gets up better than you do. I'll be back in a sec. Gotta wake up Najmi." I went in Najmi's room and did the same with him.

"Dude what the fuck!" He yelled at me. I laughed.

"We gotta be at the park in 25 minutes dude!" He fell out of his bed like me.

"Fuck I gotta get ready!" Najmi grabbed some clothes and rushed into the bathroom. I went back in the room to check on Solar and he was up.

"Okay good. C'mon Aqua." She came to my side and we went into the room. I took a shower and got some clothes that I saw yesterday on. The shirt was a basketball jersey and it said Stanford on the front. And then the shorts were black white and red. Something shined in the corner of my room and I turned to look at it. "Okay that is just plain badass." It was a black double bladed scythe and blue lightning pulsed through it. I grabbed it and put it on my back. "I'm ready to go guys!" I headed downstairs with Aqua at my side. Solar was downstairs waiting with a smile, a black acoustic guitar, and his large sword. He was now wearing dark blue jeans, a blacck t-shirt and a black hoodie.

"Dude check this out!" Solar said getting off the couch as he switched from a fox too an Alicorn with the nine fox tails and then back again.  
"Fucking amazing right!?" Solar said with a smile. Najmi's jaw was dropped.

"Dude how did you fuckin' do that?!" I rolled my eyes before I noticed Aqua was sniffing at my scythe.

"No Aqua." She looked at me before sitting down between my legs. "I know it's interesting but it's also dangerous." Najmi's eye twitched.

"Since when did you have a fucking scythe?" I chuckled nervously.

"I never you guys to know about that." I opened the door and walked out. "C'mon guys."

(At the park)

Solar and Najmi entered the park first with their pets while I tried to hide my scythe. Rainbow and Fluttershy got to them first.

"Sup guys." RD smiled. Fluttershy hugged Rose with glee. They both looked around for me. "Where's Jay?" I sighed and just held the scythe in hand.

"I'm here." Her jaw dropped. I already knew the first thing she would see is my scythe.

"Dude! You're ripped!" I raised an eyebrow but remembered I was wearing a tank.

"I wouldn't go that far." Aqua nudged me. I looked down at her and she nodded. "Okay Aqua I'll admit I'm a bit toned." She smiled and wrapped her tail around my leg. Twilight walked up to me.

"It seems you have a great relationship with Aqua." I put my hand behind my head.

"Umm. GAH!" Aqua pounced on me. Twilight laughed.

"Obviously you do." She noticed my scythe. "Where did you get that?" I sighed.

"I knew this was coming. It was in my room." She used her magic to pry my hand off of it. "You could've asked!" I crossed my arms.

"Sorry." Twilight studied the scythe as her friends gathered around her. I had enough.

"Don't try to do a full on book about this." I held out my hand and the scythe came to me. I put it on my back again. "If you guys can't stop looking at my scythe I'm going home." Twilight looked at me.

"That scythe is very unstable! You have to leave it with me so nothing will happen." I rolled my eyes.

"Over my dead body." I jumped in the air and water started shooting out of the bottom of my feet keeping me in the air. "That's badass." I floated above the ground. Twilight smirked and I saw a purple and blue aura around my scythe. I looked at Rarity to see her horn was glowing as well. Najmi looked at me.

"Just let them have the damn scythe." I gave him a look that said STFU.

"You guys are really persistant...And it's pissing me off." I let go of the scythe and it slowly floated towards them.

"Thank you for cooperating." Twilight smiled.

"Go fuck yourself." I started walking home with Aqua at my side. She had her tail between her legs like she was in trouble. I then heard Rarity.

"That was very rude you ruffian!" She yelled after me. I stopped walking and put my hand in the air. After a few seconds, water started gathering and ended up in a large ball of water. I threw it high up in the air and it disappeared in the clouds. "And what was that supposed to do?" Rarity smirked. I started walking again.

"You'll see." They all blinked for a few seconds before the ball of water came down and landed on Rarity completely soaking her. AJ spoke up.

"Why I'll give him a piece of my mind!" She stomped her hoof ready to chase after me before Najmi stepped in front of her.

"Just leave him alone." He shook his head. "You don't want to end up like her. Trust me he'll make it hurt like you bellyflopped from 50 feet in the air." Applejack shivered. Solar sighed as his horn glowed as he summoned a stormcloud to go and zap me but stopped as it dissapeared.

"I'll let it slide this time." He looked at Twilight. "As for that, you weren't respeccting his privacy and practically demanded for an item that belongs to him." Solar said as his horn glowed again and he now had the scythe as he began to examine it. As soon as I got home, Aqua walked away from me. She knew I needed some time alone. To blow off steam, I went to the workout room.

(Later that day)

Najmi and Solar came home with their pets. Aqua came up to them with a pleading face. Najmi looked at Solar. "I guess he's blowing off steam. I know where he's at." He started walking for the workout room. Once he got there he instantly saw me. I was doing pull ups very slowly. "Dude what the fuck was that? You acted like a dick!" He yelled at me. I didn't answer. He came over to me and pulled me off throwing me onto the floor. "You better answer me." I half closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry. You got your panties up in a bunch? Your bra on too tight?" I smirked. Solar walked in.

"I got it." he said as he lifted me into the air before he levitated me in front of him. "Talk." Solar said giving him a look that an upset and concerned parent would give their child. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want me to talk about? How I'll kick Twilight's ass next time I see her?" I said angrily. Solar immediately smacked me across the face as he glared at me angrilly.

"I swear to god if you so much as lay a hand on a fucking mare you won't know you just had your last breath. GET ME!" Solar said as his eyes turned red his tails flailing wildly.

"Go ahead then. KILL ME!" My eyebrows arched. Aqua came up to Solar with tears in her eyes. She put her paws on his chest pleading so he wouldn't kill me. "I'm waiting." I just floated there with my arms crossed. Solar sighed.

"I won't kill you. I'm not heartless... no matter how hard I try to be." Solar said as he glared at me. "But you never, and I mean NEVER! raise a hand to a women. I don't care if they're bitching at you like it's open season. Hitting a women is one thing that will absoluteley not be tolerated understand?" I rolled my eyes.

"Tch. What are you my father? That's my damn scythe. How would you feel if they took your long ass sword to write a damn book report on? Don't answer. You wouldn't feel the same way. I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TOUCHING MY SHIT!" Solar sighed.

"I don't either." My scythe popped up out of thin air. "That's why I hid this and gave Twilight a fake."

"How many times are you going to sigh? You depressed or something?" I was barely able to grab my scythe. Najmi smirked.

"You scared cuz Solar yelled at you?" I looked at him.

"No. I did about twenty sets of pull ups. That's why I can't move my arms much." I walked out of the room heading for the stairs. I saw the Mane 6 and the two royal sisters walking up to our door. "Solar! The mane 6 brought their posse! I'm goin to take a shower." Solar just gave an annoyed sound.

"OH COME ON! I already made the damn thing Stable what the hell could POSSIBLY be the problem!" Solar yelled as he sulked down the stairs. Celestia heard him.

"We need to talk to Jay! I believe he has an apology to make." I chuckled.

"Hell no I don't!" Next thing they heard was Najmi laughing.

"I didn't ask you! You're coming out here and apologizing to Twilight and Rarity NOW!" She yelled angrily. Aj stepped up.

"Let me handle this." She bucked down the door and it flew at me. Aj smirked but frowned as I stopped the door with my hand. The door fell to the floor and I started walking upstairs before I was held down by a yellow aura.

"Can I take a damn shower? I just came from the workout room." I half closed my eyes as I was levitated in front of Celestia.

"We'll manage. Now apologize." She said calmly. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Solar who shook his head.

"Don't you dare raise your hand." I rolled my eyes.

"Says the guy who bitch slaps people." I turned back to Celestia. "What are you my mom?" Her eyebrows arched.

"No I'm your princess. Apologize or face the consequences." I smirked.

"Hey you can kill me if you want. Solar was too scared to do it." I yawned. "Got nothin better to do."

"Yes you do like saying you're sorry. And I'm not going to kill you. But I'm not guaranteeing it." I chuckled.

"Alright I'm sorry. Can you leave us alone now. Solar is pissed off as it is. And trust me, you don't want to see a mad black dude. Doesn't end well." Celestia sighed and let me go.

"Fine but don't act like this again. If you do you're under house arrest." I smiled.

"Pfff. Fuck I don't have a reason to leave. I got my video games. Food. A pool. I even have a spa. My shit's on point." I walked up the stairs. "If you'll excuse me I have to take a shower." Aqua looked at the group before following. Celestia smirked.

"Well what would you do without your precious Aqua?" I stopped in my tracks. Najmi shook his head and looked at Celestia.

"You just fucked up." I used my water to float in the air and I slowly moved past Aqua. My eyes turned red and she backed away slowly.

"Don't you even think about taking her away from me. GOT THAT?!" My voice echoed through the whole town and it ruffled Celestia's fur.

"G-got it." She used her magic to put the door back in place and they teleported away. Aqua dropped straight into my arms. Solar walked up and sighed.

"Well... you didn't make any kind of physical contact... and she stepped way over the line on that one... so no hit." Solar said lightly patting my head before he looked at Twilight. "Now isn't it fair that you apologize to Jay for taking his things even though he told you no multiple times but you continued to pester him?"

"Well how would you feel if he said go...How would you feel if he said what he said to you?" Twilight looked at him angrily. Rainbowdash butted in.

"Yeah! She doesn't have to say sorry if she doesn't want to!" The rest of the girls nodded. I put Aqua down on her paws and she nuzzled me. I yawned loudly and the girls looked at me with angry eyes. Twilight shot out a blast from her horn hitting me square in the chest knocking me down.

"Solar I know you said not to hit a girl but it's just fucking self-defense now." I got up quickly my scythe in hand and I started walking over to her. Solar sighed and hung me by my legs teleporting the scythe over to him as he looked at Twilight.  
"If you didn't owe him an apology before you sure as hell do now. He never touched you and you physically assaulted him. I don't care if he did tell you to go fuck yourself. You don't do that." He said pointing at her horn as it was enveloped in a crimson glow before it stopped. "You can have youir magic back after you apologize." Solar said as he set the scythe next to him. My shirt fell off revealing my body.

"Got damn it." The girls blushed slightly. "Solar can you let me go?" He looked at me.

"No. You'll try to attack her." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude look I don't really give a fuck about her apology since I already know she's not being sincere about it. So can I fucking go take a shower?!" Solar just snickered.

"I don't know... I'm feeling sadistic... meh. Alright, but I want you both to pay attention to me for two seconds." Solar said putting my shirt back on with magic and using it to make it stay.

"Alright hurry up. My attention span doesn't stay long when I'm pissed." I crossed my arms. Twilight nodded after glaring at me. Solar just snickered.

"You don't have to like eachother. Hell I don't care if you hate eachother's guts. But I do expect the two of you to at least tolerate eachother, or try to be friends instead of enemies." Solar smirked as he put me on the ground in front of Twilight.  
"Now the two of you clearly started off on the wrong foot, er, hoof in their case. But can the two of you try to drop all of this and just be friends?" I put my hand to my face and looked at him.

"Solar you just love being an ass to me don't you?" Solar chuckled.

"Hell yeah I do. Now shake hooves." I turned back to Twilight mumbling.

"When I get my fucking hands on you." Solar grinned.

"What was that?" I rolled my eyes.

"It included you and my best friend. His name was NUNYA DAMN BUSINESS." Solar just laughed.  
"Yeah I know him pretty well. Besides." He twitched his fox ears. "No point in whispering, I can hear everything you say with these sensetive things." He said as he levitated a glass bottle of coffee over and began drinking itas Twilight's horn was enveloped in a crimson light. "Oh, and Twilight, if you play nice I'll let you have my notes on the scythe when it was both stable and unstable. Your notes on the fake won't do you any good." She looked at him with a shocked face. I held out my hand and my scythe came to me.

"Real scythe brah." I chuckled. "Now can we shake so I can go take a shower? And if you ask nicely, I'll let you study the scythe." I smirked. "Just don't read me a big ass book report." Twilight giggled and shook my hand. Solar smiled and jumped from his seat.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S A MIRACLE!" He said as he tossed the empty bottle into the trash before grabbing another and sitting in his recliner again.  
"... Y'know... I think I forgot to show you all my fox form." Solar said now deep in thought. I laughed.

"Pardon me." I ran towards Solar at a high speed. "HOLY SHIT YOUR ASS IS GRASS!" I tackled him through the wall. Najmi was just sitting there laughing his ass off. Aqua and Rose had faces that said, "boys." Solar came back through the wall with me hogtied and a cloth in my mouth as he spoke to me in German.

"H ndin Ich sagte Ihnen, k nnen Sie mich nicht geschlagen!" He said before tossing me in the air before his horn glowed and another couch appeared as I landed on it. "That's what happens when you go into a losing fight." Solar said drinking more of his coffee. I spat out the cloth. "You dick." Water came out of the air and sliced the rope freeing me. Solar chuckled.

"Don't you have to take a shower?" He drank his coffee again. I smirked.

"I'll give you a nickel if you tickle my pickle." He started coughing on his coffee when I said that.

"Hell no!" Najmi was in tears as he laughed. Rose decided to stop this nonsense and jumped in Solar's lap. Aqua smiled and headed upstairs knowing I'll be there in a minute.

"Heh." I got off the couch and headed upstairs. Solar ruffled the fur between Rose's ears and looked at the girls.

"Uhh need something?" Twilight blushed and nervously smiled.

"We just wanna...You know." Rainbowdash cut in. Solar smiled.

"We wanna hang out! Since we didn't have much fun at the park."

"Oh, then feel free to hang out. food and drinks are in the fridge. our library is more or less in my room. the pool's just over there, and do not touch my coffee unless I say it's alright. It is the one addictiopn in this world I refuse to give up." Solar said downing the rest of his coffee tossing another empty bottle into the trash as he lied back in his chair. I poked my head out of the room.

"And Rainbowdash! Make sure Pinkie doesn't get in the Rockstars. Those are only for you and me." I closed the door behind me and took a shower.

(Five minutes later)

Aqua and I walked down the stairs to find Solar and Twilight reading. Fluttershy playing with Rose and Bogey. Najmi having an arm wrestling contest with Aj and Rainbowdash. And Rarity and Pinkie were talking about stuff. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a Rockstar. I popped the tab on the lid and it made a hissing sound. Suddenly, they all looked at me. "...What?" I took a sip of the Rockstar. Solar looked at me.

"How the hell can a can hiss?" Solar said putting the book down as his electric guitar appeared out of nowhere and he began tuning it.

"Compression dumbass." I took another sip. I walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Aqua came and laid down in my lap. Fluttershy smiled.

"I wish Angel did that with me." I looked at her.

"Well what does he do?" She looked down.

"He pushes me around...And slaps me." I sighed.

"You should have me over there for a drink sometime." I smirked. Solar chuckled knowing what I planned to do.

"You could ask Rose to teach him a lesson. She could give him a good scare." Solar said snickering as Rose did too. I looked at Rose.

"Hmmm. I'd rather pose as the grim reaper. Since I have a scythe and all." I got an evil grin. Aqua rolled her eyes and licked my cheek. Fluttershy's eyes sparkled at the moment.

"That's so adorable. She loves you!" She smiled. Aqua looked at Fluttershy and blushed. Rose sighed and looked at Solar from accross the room as he continued to tune his guitar as he was off in his own little world. I smiled and looked at Solar.

"Dude you need to put down that guitar and pay a little more attention to Rose." He looked up at me. Solar snickered and put down the guitar.

"Alright come 'ere Rose." She darted away from Fluttershy and snuggled Solar's chest. Fluttershy giggled and put on a 'Forever Alone' mask. I saw this and was instantly in tears laughing.

"OH! My god! The timing!" Solar just snickered but was interupted by Rose licking his cheek before she blushed and looked away. Everybody in the room besides me went 'aaaaawwwww'. Me on the other hand.

"AWWW SNAP!" Aqua licked my cheek again and snuggled into my neck. "Now only if Najmi got love like this." Najmi looked at me.

"Bogey gives me a lot of love!" I chuckled.

"Bogey is a male brah. That doesn't count. I think Rose got a lil crush on Solar." I grinned before I was shot through the wall by Solar.

"I think you need to keep your opinions to yourself. Cause I can still take your ass out." Solar said as Rose just lied down in his lap. I came out of the rubble unaffected. "Bitch you juss jealous of my super saiyan swagger." I got on the floor and did my head spin before landing on my feet. I noticed something in the distance out the screen door. There was...A track with three...go karts. "Hey Najmi you like go karting?" He looked at me.

"Hell yeah!" I smiled and bursted through the glass to our backyard.

"BEAST MODE!" Najmi followed. Solar's eye twitched.

"Damn it... now I gotta fix that too." He said as his horn glowed repairing both the wall and the door.

(After an hour of go karting)

Me and Najmi came in the house to a bored group. I smirked.

"Dude I swear you suck at driving." Najmi pushed me.

"Hey I won 3 times!" I laughed.

"Yeah when I won 27 times." I looked at the rest of the ponies. "Dude the life of the party has been gone for too long." I had a bunch of waterballs appear and smack into everyone's face. "YOU HAVE BEEN TROLLED!" I did another headspin and ran away as RD and AJ were chasing me angrily. Solar wiped the water off his glasses and put them back on as he looked down at Rose who was drenched and shivering. He smiled and took his hoodie off wrapping her in it so she coud dry off revealing he was also muscled.

Twilight and Fluttershy blushed madly. I came back in with my shirt off. "They're so mad right now. Oh so Solar decided to show some muscle huh? I'm still more ripped than you are." I flexed grinning before I was tackled by Aj and Rd. "No! Don't hurt me!" I laughed. They smiled and threw me out the house locking the doors. I landed face first in the dirt a few feet in front of some mares. I chuckled and did a head spin before landing on my feet. I looked at the mares. One was a white unicorn with a shaggy blue mane and tail while the other was a yellow pegasus with an orange mane and tail. "Sup'?" I grinned and headed towards the door. Rainbowdash and Applejack sighed.

"Glad that's over." Rd looked at Aj smiling. A yell could be heard.

"llleeeeerROOOOOOOOOOOOY!" I crashed through the door. "Can I have my damn shirt back?" Twilight levitated my shirt to me. The two mares popped their heads in with a mad blush. Rainbowdash looked at the yellow one with glee.

"A wonderbolt!" She fainted. I looked at her and shrugged.

"Hey." I looked at the two. "What's with the look? Never seen a dude headspin before?" Solar rolled his eyes as he summoned another hoodie only this one was a maroon color.

"I have no comment." Solar said as he zipped up the hoodie and sighed as he looked down at Rose who was now sleeping soundly in his lap. "Damn it Jay, you damn near froze Rose."

"Like a boss." I chuckled. Aqua wrapped her tail around my leg smiling. Twilight went up to the two stunned mares.

"Hi Spitfire, Vinyl Scratch. Taking a walk again?" Spitfire nodded.

"Uhh who's that?" She looked at me.

"His name is Jay. Yes I already know he's very masculine." She giggled. "You two have a crush on him?"

"I do now." Vinyl dreamily smiled. Spitfire kept her composure and didn't answer. Aqua was listening to their little conversation and gave them a look that said, 'he's mine'. Solar snickered but something went off in his head as he looked down at Rose.

"Oh please don't be like that." Solar mumbled to himself. Spitfire didn't notice it but Vinyl saw her look.

"He's all mine." She smirked as Aqua growled.

"And yet I can hear and see everything." I was leaning against the wall staring at them. Solar just sighed and picked up Rose who was still bundled in his hoodie.

"I'm gettin outta here before shit gets real... again." Solar said as he walked to his room closing the door. Najmi was passed out on the floor asleep. I yawned.

"I'm not getting into this. Can you guys just head home so we can go to sleep?" Vinyl's eyes widened.

"I forgot how sleepy I was." She fell face first to the floor snoring slightly. Spitfire giggled and yawned.

"I guess we'll head out. See ya later cutie." Spitfire winked at me. I raised my eyebrow and smirked. She picked up Vinyl and headed out the door. I just watched dat ass jiggle.

"Nice ass." I mumbled before closing the doors. There was a flash behind me. "That better not be who I think it is." I turned around to come face to face with Celestia.

"I came to say I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I don't normally force my subjects unless I'm very angry." Aqua came up to her and made a whimpering sound. "Oh alright I'll do it." Celestia giggled and shot a beam at me. I felt my bones and limbs moving around. After a few seconds I was a wolf. Same fur but I had green eyes.

"Was this necessary?" I looked at her and yawned. She smiled.

"Aqua wanted it so you're part wolf now. You can change back to human whenever you want." She smiled and teleported back to the palace. I changed back to human but I had wolf ears and human ears now. And a tail. Aqua looked down in shame. I smiled and used my tail to lift her head.

"It's alright." She nuzzled my leg. The mane 6 were just staring at us. "What?" Fluttershy smiled.

"It's like a little fairytale!" She fell back sleeping. Twilight giggled.

"Okay girls let's hit the hay." I gave each of them a sleeping bag and a pillow.

"Night." I carried Najmi and his heavy ass upstairs to his room. Aqua went into the room. I turned into a wolf. She was already in bed. I decided to give her a little surprise. Her eyes were staring blankly at the wall. "Hey." She turned and looked at me.

"...Hey." She half closed her eyes. I just blinked.

"I'm just going to assume you and the others are able to talk because of Luna." I got into bed next to her. She touched noses with me. "And that was a kiss?" Aqua giggled.

"Maybe." She snuggled into my chest and fell asleep.

"Night Aqua." 


	4. Chapter 4

Restriction From My Own Pet

Solar yawned and opened his eyes seeing a crimson blur in front of his face but smiled knowing Rose must have woken up and climbed into bed next to him while he was asleep. He smiled and turned into fox form as he began rub her forearm. "Come on Rose it's time to get up." Solar said as Rose's eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Good morning Joshua." She said with a smile as Solar snickered.

"I told you it's Solar now, new place, new appearance. Gotta try to fit in." Solar said with a snicker reaaching past her to grab his glasses and put them on. I woke up drooling.

"Man I slept so good." I felt fur brushing against my inner legs. My eyes widened as I pulled up the blankets. Aqua's face was pretty much on my dick. "Aqua!" She woke up and blushed madly.

"I didn't do anything!" She spoke with her sweet voice. I knew she was lying by the white streaks on her muzzle.

"Yeah you did." She made a whimpering noise. "What? I'm not gonna punish you for it. You were curious." I turned human again. "Solar is about to have a surprise." I came out of my room and into his. "Sup brah? Like the new me?" Solar was looking at me with a smile.

"Congratulations. Now we're both like Rose and Aqua." Solar said as Rose was nipping at Solar's neck. "Now get the hell outta my room." Solar said hitting his door with an electromagnetic pulse slamming it shut. The door hit my nose...HARD.

"FUCK! Got damn it my fucking nose!" I fell on the floor. Aqua came to my side, her face now clean. She nudged me and I looked at her.

"He's about to...'get it on' with Rose." Aqua smiled nervously. Rose came out of her daze as she looked at Solar.

"Did someone come in?" She asked as Solar blushed and nodded.

"Um, yeah, Jay came in and saw you giving me this." Solar said mtioning to the mark on his neck which was an incredibly dark red matching the one on Rose's neck as she blushed and hid her face in her paws.

"That's so embarrasing!" She whined as she curled into a ball lying nest to Solar as he snickered.

"Y'know it's really cute when you blush like that." Solar said as Rose seemed to just giggle and latch onto him sighing.

"This is much nicer." She said as she entrtwined her tail with one of his. Solar smiled.

"Yeah. It is." I blacked out with blood leaking from my nose. Aqua just lied down on my chest and waited for me to wake up. Solar smiled but sighed as he got out of bed earning a whine from Rose.

"Oh come on, we can't lie in bed all day." Solar said as Rose looked like she was going to say something but instead blushed and got out of bed as Solar put on his jeans, tee shirt and hoodie." Rose just smiled and walked up next to Solar looking up at him. "Solar can we go hunting?" Rose asked as Solar blinked.

"Um, sure. Hey mayve Jay and Aqua would like to go with." Solar said opening the door to see Jay passed out next to it. He blinked again.  
"What happened to him?" Aqua looked up at Solar.

"You slammed the door in his face and broke his nose. He passed out from blood loss as you should see." She sat down next to the pool of blood. "So I guess you two have had your fun?" She giggled and Solar blushed.

"You heard nothing." He took a step forward. Aqua smiled.

"Oh I heard it all." Solar's eye twitched as most of the blush died down.

"He walked in barely three minutes ago... and Rose and I woke up at least ten minutes ago... The most you heard was cuddling." Solar said as he bent down and sent a quick zap through my spine as my senses went numb before he snapped my nose back into place before sending another pulse through it as I felt it healed before he undid the paralysis. "There, his nose is fixed." Solar said with a smile. "Perhaps you can learn to knock before entering." I sat up. Aqua giggled.

"Oh I heard a lot." I smiled softly.

"Which explains why her mouth was on my dick when I woke up. I blame you." I pointed at Solar and got up. Solar blinked as Rose blushed and began walking away slowly.

"No, seriously. the most that happened was Rose and me having these." Solar said pointing at the spot on his neck that was now hidden as he put his hood up zipping up the hoodie all the way.

"Whatever you say." I walked back downstairs straight to the workout room. Aqua just stayed there with a mad blush on her face. I got on the pull up bars and an immense pain shot through my whole body. "Ahh shit!" I fell to the ground. Aqua rushed downstairs to my side. She saw my body pulsing.

"You've worked out way too much. You're bones haven't had the time to catch up. I'm putting you on restriction of the workout room." She nuzzled me. "It's for your own good." I sighed.

"Never thought I'd be put on restriction by my pet wolf." Solar walked in.

"Well Rose and I have a perfect solution that actually requires you're relaxation and patience." Solar walked in alongside Rose who was wearing a midnight blue neckerchief to hide the mark Solar had given her as she still had on a blush.

"What are you gonna do? Brake my nose again?" I slowly got up. "I already know about the damn marks. Jesus that's not top secret info that gives the location to the MOAB." I sat down on the bench. Solar snickered as Rose spoke.

"SO, doesn't mean we have to walk around showing them off." She said as Solar just chuckled.

"I meant hunting, it's easy on the muscles... at least until you actually have to catch dinner." Solar said with a smile.

"No" I yawned and laid down. Aqua smiled.

"Sounds fun. We'd love to go." I closed my eyes in irritation.

"I like how she volunteers me for shit I don't feel like doin. Just like my mom. And she was a real piss off." I got up and headed out the workout room. Solar sighed and grabbed my tail and giving it a quick tug making me feel a lot weaker.

"Alright, you've got a few issues. Need to talk about it?" Solar asked with concern.

"What the fuck did you just do to me?" I could barely stand because of the soreness in my legs and the fact that he pulled my tail. Solar sighed and pulled his tails close to his chest.

"Your tail is very sensitive, one pull is all it takes to make you practically imobile. I haven't even added in electricity cause that's just overkill." Solar said also flattening his ears. "Now you obviously have few problems you need to get off your chest because you just acted like a dick to someone who genuinly cares about you." Solar said pointing at Aqua. I sighed.

"They didn't tell you did they?" Aqua cocked her head to the side. "Celestia told me that I have to save this planet from being turned into fuckin candyland by Discord. A slave driven world by Chrysalis and her army which is over 3 million. Stop about 3 meteors and an asteroid from obliterating this planet and do it all on time so I could be at a damn wedding. And what makes it better is that I can't have any help doing it. And can you do me a favor?" I half closed my eyes looking at Solar. Solar just raised an eyebrow as he let go of my tail.

"Sure. But Celestia is gonna be pretty pissed when she hears about what I'm gonna do." I grabbed his chest.

"Kill me...NOW" I glared into his eyes. Aqua's jaw was dropped at what I had to do. Solar sighed and pushed me off of him.

"No. I'm going to fight for you. Or at least with you. You don't ram such responsiblities on a child. Or, teenager." Solar said with a sigh again as he looked at me. "I won't kill you. But I will take as much of your responsibility as I can. You don't think I've got such a great grip on my abilities, magic, strength, and speed by just sitting on my ass all day do you?" I let go of his chest.

"Great! Cuz we have to do this shit tomorrow. Fuckin hate Mondays. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go pass out on my bed. " I started to walk towards the stairs. Aqua followed quickly wanting to know why I was pegged with this burden. Solar sighed.

"God I remember being that age... about four years ago if I'm right." Solar said as he looked at the training room and walked over to one of the weight stands that held over 10 tons of weights. He tapped it with his hoof as it launched through a wall destroying it and shaking the hell out of the house. I almost fell down the stairs.

"Dude what the fuck?! If I fall down I'm not getting up!" Aqua fell on my leg.

"Solar!" She yelled. I made it to the top and went in my room which was a few feet from the top thankfully. Aqua jumped on our bed and I fell on the matress crawling towards my pillow. I turned into a wolf and Aqua snuggled into my chest.

"SORRY!" Solar said as he turned into an Alicorn and hovered in the 10 tons back into the house trying to set them down carefully only too shake the house again as he flinched. "SORRY AGAIN!" Solar shouted as he also fixed the house before sighing. "Now to just be able to fly at light speed." Solar mumbled to himself as Rose giggled.

"Right. Light speed." Solar looked at the ceiling.

"I've spent nights out training... well... except yesterday." Solar looked out the window. "Magic, strength. hell even my electromancy are all pretty much more than mastered. But I just can't figure out how to hit light speed." Solar said as Rose sat next to him and licked his cheek.

"I'm sure you'll find a way in time." She said as Solar caught a wiff of Rose's breath and raised an eyebrow.

"Rose, why does your breath smell like cum?" Solar asked as Rose became an incredibly bright red.

"W-Well." She backed away slowly. Aqua yelled downstairs.

"I TOLD YOU!" I chuckled.

"I'm just going to say you love me." She looked at me with a mad blush. "Yep you do which is why you were sucking my dick this morning." I nuzzled her and she smiled.

"I guess I do love you." I felt her nose touch mine.

"Well yeah you've been pretty attatched to me lately. And I saw that look you gave Spitfire and Vinyl. I love you anyways" I smiled. She teared up with happiness, licked my cheek and rested her head under mine. I sighed happily and fell asleep. Solar blinked as he had a look of stupification on his face while he was blushing neon red.

"Rose..." Solar couldn't exactly get the words out as Rose's blush grew brighter until she walked over to Solar and touched her nose to his.

"What Solar?" She asked with a mischeivous smile. Solar just blushed more.

"You aren't making this any easier." He said as she smiled.

"I know, but it's fun." She said with a smile. Solar just snickered as he ran a paw down Rose's cheek.

"Rose. I love you." Solar said as Rose gained a smile that lit up the world as she tackled Solar.

"I love you too Josh." She said as Solar snickered.

"Alright I guess that one can slide with no complaint." He said as Rose began dragging him upstairs. "Wait where are we going?" Solar asked as Rose smiled.

"Bed." She said with lust as Solar gulped. I woke up to the feel of a paw near my inner thighs. The first thing I looked at was Aqua who was staring at me seductively.

"It's go time." She moved closer to me. Solar and I used the same line unanimously.

"I have a bad feeling in my crotch right now." 


	5. Chapter 5

Sucked Dry

"Today, we go out like men." I saluted Solar as I was dragged. "You have been a very good friend and has shown me discipline. Never shall I hit a female." Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She giggled still dragging me.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Hooah?" I smirked. Solar looked up at Rose.

"Rose can't we just go cuddle or something?"

"No." She said giggling before grabbing one of Solar's tails causing him to practically deflate and lose strength.

"Don't you dare go out on me!" I reached for him and held him in my arms. "We will not go down without a fight!" Aqua grabbed my tail as well. I lost all strength. "Damn it." Rose and Aqua went their separate ways into our rooms. I grasped Solar's hoof with my hand using as much strength as I could. "Don't let go!" Solar struggled to hold on using his electromancy to turn his hoof and my hand into magnets... but then Rose pulled a second tail, a tear escaped his eye as he lost the ability to use electromancy and lost all strength in his arm.

"Thank you for trying." Was all he said before being dragged into his room.

"Never give up soldier." I was dragged into my room as well. I stared into Aqua's eyes as she laid down on me.

"I must have you." She giggled and went under the sheets. An hour later I crawled out of the room, blood leaking down my face. "I can't believe she used her claws. Didn't know it felt that good. You alive Solar?!" All he heard were loud moans and Solar's name being called coming from his room.

"Shit you better not go down on me." I felt my tail being pulled. "Oh no." I gripped the carpet and was pulled back in my room ripping the floor. "Nooo!" Najmi was in tears laughing. He laughed so hard it hurt. I gripped the base of the bed.

"How are you awake?!" I lost all strength as she pulled my tail...Hard.

"I faked being asleep and I want more." She giggled. I laid flat on my back as she got on top of me again.

"Why me?" She pulled my tail again. "What?" I asked half closing my eyes.

"You. Wolf. Now." Aqua gazed into my eyes. I sighed and turned into a wolf again. She rubbed my nether regions.

"Don't think about it. Think about something else. I wonder how Solar's doin in there. Najmi the ass is laughing at us. He's lucky he doesn't have a female wolf or fox trying to ride him. Hmmm. I hope mom hasn't killed herself trying to be with me again. All hell will break loose if that happens." I thought. Fortunately for me since my mind was on other things, I didn't get an erection...Not until Aqua snapped me back into reality.

"Now is not the time to think about other things." I instantly got an erection.

"Got damn it!" She gazed at it.

"I didn't expect a wolf to be so big! I shall definately enjoy this." She lowered her hips onto my dick. I wiggled under her.

"No!" She held my paws down.

"Shut it before I pull your tail again." I clamped my mouth shut as she lowered herself fully on me. I kept a straight face. She moaned and started bouncing up and down. I know I should enjoy this but this is just too much. I already came 4 times last time. Aqua looked at me. "Aren't you enjoying this?" She kept going. I shook my head.

"You've already did this four other times. You have to be exhausted." She smiled.

"I admit I'm a little tired. But I just need it one more time." Aqua giggled. I sighed.

"Sorry but you sucked my balls dry. I don't think I can have an orgasm again." She started going faster.

"I can." She panted and laid her head on my chest. Aqua was bouncing so hard her ass was slapping against my hindlegs.

"You must really enjoy this." Aqua nodded.

"I love it." She blushed slightly. "Please use your hips." I mumbled.

"Sex loving wolf." I used my hips to go balls deep. Aqua moaned loudly and called my name.

"Oh Jay! I'm so close!" I rolled my eyes.

"That was very dramatic." I gave one last thrust and she came all over me. She rested on my chest and fell asleep. I pulled out of her and turned back into a human. I cleaned my dick off and went outside the room to cool off. "Damn. I hope Solar survived." As if on cue Soar came out whistling a happy tune and looked at me.

"Oh, hey Jay."

"Hey." I leaned on the wall. "So what happened with you?" I looked at him. Solar sighed and dtood on his hind legs pulling up his hoodie to show his back was covered in scratches.

"And you should see the bedframe." I wiped the blood from my face to reveal three claw marks going from each side of my jawline upwards.

"She sucked me dry and I got my balls rocked. Seems that Aqua is a little rough in bed." I sighed as well. "I'm gonna head downstairs. Maybe hit the spa. You wanna join me?" Solar nodded.

"Just don't be surprised if you see the marks on my chest... oh and I have those too." Solar said as he tapped both cheeks revealing three black lines on each side of his face that looked like whiskers. I kept a straight face and headed downstairs. I got in the hot tub and heated it to the perfect temperature with my power over water of course. Solar took off his clothes before getting in as well wincing as the water touched his cuts.

"Christ, vixens are rough."

"So are greys." I sighed. "I guess that's life though. Gotta live through it." I relaxed and closed my eyes. "Might as well fall asleep while we can."

"Oh Soollaaarr." We heard Rose say in a sing-song voice as Solar's eyes widened and he pointed at me.

"you didn't see anything." He said submerging under the water as Rose came in.

"Oh hey Jay, did you see Solar?"

"No. Can you leave me alone? I just got my balls rocked five times and I'm pretty damn tired." I yawned. Rose blushed neon red.

"Oh um. alright." She said walking back upstairs as Solar came out taking in a deep breath. I closed my eyes again before I heard the voice I didn't want to hear.

"Oh Jaaaaaay." Aqua sang it happily as she came into the spa. "You ready for round 6?" I kept my eyes closed and didn't answer. She came over to me and nuzzled my neck. "I'd love to go again." I couldn't keep silent any more.

"If you think I'm having sex with you again, you've got a brain full of hot air." She blinked at me.

"What's wrong?" Aqua looked me in the eyes.

"The fact that I can't use my dick for a week is what's wrong. I think you and Rose should sleep downstairs for a few days." Aqua looked down in raised an eyevbrow.

"That's a little harsh Jay. Just say you can't go anymore."

"She knew I couldn't go anymore at round 5. I already know she's going to try it again when I sleep. Plus my dick is sore. But she can sleep in the room. Just not in the bed with me." I sank in the water holding my breath. Solar looked at Aqua and snickered.

"Little does Jay know I have a spell which could fix this problem in a matter of seconds." He felt two arms wrap around his neck as Rose licked his cheek.

"I found you." She said with a giggle as Solar gulped. I heard this and came back up very quickly.

"Give him a damn break Rose." Rose smiled.

"... Fine... but I'll want more tonight." She said still hanging on him as Solar breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least my dick is sore. I get a break for about a week." I smiled softly. Solar smiled evily as his horn glowed for a couple seconds before snickering.

"Not anymore, you're healed and ready to go anytime. But Aqua, at least give him till later." Solar said looking an Aqua. Aqua smiled and nodded. I looked at Solar with a look that said, 'I'm about to beat the shit outta you.' Aqua wrapped her forepaws around my neck and licked my cheek.

"I love you." She nuzzled me happily. Solar smiled.

"Oh come on you can't beat me up for that." He said as Rose giggled rubbed noses with Solar before she got into the hot tub sitting in his lap with a content sigh. Aqua did the same with me. I felt her brushing against my dick purposely.

"Not in the hot tub Aqua." She sighed and leaned on me.

"This is very relaxing isn't it?" She looked up at me. I was out like a fuckin' light bulb. Solar snickered.

"Well you did wear him out." Rose looked up at Solar from her spot.

"How are you still awake?" She asked as Solar snickered.

"I'm a fucking tank, it'll take more than that to wear me out." He said as he floated in a glass bottle of coffee and drinking it as Rose smiled up at him and took the glass before drinking the rest. Aqua sighed wishing I was the same way. But she knew she did wear me out. I deserved a rest. I was in such a deep sleep that I didn't dream about anything. I woke up an hour later to find Aqua and Rose asleep. Solar was just in his own world. I yawned. Solar just smirked as he looked at me.

"Finally awake are ya." Solar said as more of a statement then a question.

"I'm not even going to get in this." I sighed and got out. The water came off of me and went back in the hot tub. I reheated it for the three and headed out to go to my bed. "Finally some real rest. Najmi was in the sauna. We were completely oblivious to him. Fuckin ninja. Solar looked down to hear Rose yawning as her eyes fluttered open from the water becoming hot again. She looked up at Solar and smiled mishivously as she began rubbing him.

"It's later." She said as Solar gulped.

"Rose, c'mon, not in the hot tub." Solar said as she just giggled. Aqua awoke and looked around for me.

"Where's Jay? It's later and I need some more fun." She giggled. I was already upstairs in the bed asleep. Solar blinked.

"He said something about needing more sleep and went upstairs Solar said as Rose wrapped her tail around him and his eyes widened. "I said not here." Solar said as she just humphed and crossed her arms. I slept soundly upstairs. Aqua giggled.

"Have fun Rose." She got out and headed upstairs after drying off. I woke up to the sound of my door opeing. I kept my eyes closed but felt fur near my face. I sighed and turned into a wolf. "Exactly what I wanted." Aqua giggled as she rolled me onto my back. I could hear claws tearing into the ground and Rose struggling to drag Solar back to bed until a door slammed open and closed.

"Don't die Solar!" I yelled from my room. Aqua was already bouncing up and down. "Aqua how long are we going?" She panted, her face was one with lust and pleasure.

"Until you put me to sleep. If you want it to end early, you better get to work." I opened my eyes and rolled over. This took her by surprise but she got what I was doing and gazed seductively. "Oh what do we have here? Taking charge I see." She giggled as I went to work hard. Solar looked at Rose who was currently bouncing on him with a look that said she was on cloud 9 right now. as Solar smirked and sat up holding her close as he began nibbling on her ear. The next thing he did made moans heard all the way up in Canterlot. His member began giving off electricity and Rose began to lose her mind to ecstacy. I used my hand to collect water and I slipped it into Aqua's pussy. I made it vibrate rapidly. This earned a scream of pleasure from her. I kept going while the water vibrated. "Keep going! It feels so good!" Her eyes rolled back and she was in candyland. I kept going and her walls tightened around me. Next thing I knew, a white liquid gushed out from her. I haven't even had my orgasm yet. I kept going and felt my juice coming. I gave a few more strong thrusts and came inside her. Aqua was brain dead with pleasure and she fell asleep. I cleaned my dick and thighs off and came out the room. Solar looked at Rose who had her tounge out of her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he felt her coming over and over again. Almost like one giant orgasm. Solar thrusted a few more times before he fianlly shot a huge load inside as he stopped and lied down. Rose was panting on his chest as they both came off their sex induced high as Rose smiled happily.

"I'm not going to be able to walk for a while." She said as Solar chuckled.

"Your fault, you wanted it." He said as she fell asleep on his chest as Solar popped out and used a spell to clean off all the cum and smirked. "Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" He asked himself putting on his jeans and a hoodie walking out of his room.

"Sup?" I looked at him. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I went downstairs to answer it. "Is that who I think it is?" The guy nodded. "Was up Dakota?!" We gave a black handshake. "Who are they?" I looked at Mat and Shyra.

"This is Mat, and Shyra." Najmi came down and blushed slightly when he saw Shyra. I got a huge grin. I went over to Shyra and lifted her tits up and down.

"DAAAAAAYUM!" She slapped me and I laughed. Dakota was straight laughing his ass off. "So what brings you guys to our house?" Mat stepped up with a chuckle from that stunt I just pulled.

"We heard there were other humans in town and some ponies named Spitfire and Vinyl Scratch gave us directions." I raised my eyebrow.

"Of course they did. They both have a crush on me." I smiled and rubbed my cheek. Aqua and Rose came downstairs and sat down next to their owners. "Hey Aqua."

"Hey." She giggled and nuzzled my leg. Shyra smiled widely and picked Aqua up.

"That's so cute! I didn't know you had a pet wolf!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you just got here." Dakota looked at Rose. Suddenly, a black and white snake slithered towards Shyra and wrapped around her. The snake nuzzled her neck. "That's a male! Don't screw up the gender like Solar did." Solar's eye twitched.  
"I'm sorry. I was disorriented from my fall into the world." Solar said as Rose giggled.

"No, he's just oblivious she said getting up and walking over to Shyra with a slight limp.

"HA! Pwned by your own pet." I grinned and dodged a blast from Solar. Shyra was on fuckin cloud 9 from the adorableness. Dakota laughed at Shyra. A dragon about Aqua's height walked up to Mat and tugged on his shirt. He looked down at the dragon.

"Sup lil dude?" The dragon smiled.

"Me and the sky cuz I'm so fly." Solar looked at the dragon.

"... I have no comment." Solar said sitting in his reclciner as Rose walked over and sat in his lap throwing her arms around his shoulders resting her head on one of them. I let the three inside the house.

"We only have three rooms so we'll all have to share...Shyra?" I grinned. She looked at me with a frown. Solar snickered and sent a blast into my back sending me straight into Shyra. We fell over and I just HAD to land face first on her tits. I got up and had a nosebleed so hard it sent me flying. "TITTIIIIIEEEEEESSS!" Shyra had a massive blush. Solar snickered.

"Dakota you can take my room for now. Rose and I will sleep out here in the chair." Solar said as Rose glared down at him. "Oh whatever you more or less use me as a matress anyway." Solar said as he gave me a quick zap to wake me back up. "Sup rocketman?"

"Dem titties." I had a huge smile on my face. Najmi was straight rolling on the ground laughing. Mat covered Dj's eyes. The little dragon had a blush on his face.

"Mat you'll sleep in my room." Najmi looked at him. Shyra facepalmed.

"Fine I'll sleep in your room." She looked at me. "Don't try any funny business!" I grinned.

"Oh please I'm not gonna mess with a girl my friend has a crush on. *Coughs loudly* NAJMI! WHOOPS DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!" I gave Najmi the troll face and ran away as he started chasing me. Solar sighed and looked at them.

"Don't worry... you learn to tolerate them." Solar said as Rose whacked his shoulder.

"Okay, love and tolerate the shit out of em." She smiled and went back to her previous position.

"My BOOMSTICK!" Najmi sent fire onto my ass.

"OOO HOO HOO! That makes me tingle!" Dakota and Mat fell out laughing as I cooled my butt off. Shyra rolled her eyes. I got a great idea. "GO KARTS FOR THE WIN!" I ran out the back door while Mat and Shyra followed quickly. Dakota was jogging over there sweating bullets.

"Wait up!" He wheezed. Solar snickered.

"Hey Najimi."

"Yeah?" Najmi looked at him.

"Wanna go play colts of war 3?" Solar said motioning to the game room.

"I'm not really into that. Wanna play Dead Mare 2?" He grinned. Rose popped up smiling.

"Oh can I play too?!" Solar smiled.

"Yeah come on we'll all go play." He said walking towards the game room.

"You guys can play while I sleep." Bogey yawned. Najmi rolled his eyes.

"You're such a lazy mutt." They both laughed as they entered the room. Solar snickered as he lifted his controler into the air with magic.

"Please, who needs hands?" He said with a small chuckle. Najmi looked at him.

"Me dumbass." He smirked. I came in with a huge smile while Mat and Shyra were frowning. Aqua rolled her eyes and came to me.

"Lemme guess. You beat them 30 to 2?" I chuckled.

"Nah more like 40 to 0. I'm a beast at driving. Like a boss." I did a headspin which made Shyra and Mat even more angry. Solar sighed and summoned a stormcloud which zapped my spinal cord.

"Cool your jets Jay."

"WOO!" I landed on my feet and rushed outside the lightning that zapped my spine mixed with my water powers. Once I was far enough I sent out a Kamehameha. When I stopped firing I grinned widely. "I'M DRAGON BALL Z UP IN DIS BITCH!" I sent another blast causing me to fly in the air. "LEEROOOOOOOOY!" Solar's eye twitched.

"This is going to get worse... I can already feel the headache creeping up on me." I landed in front of the house and ran inside. I hug tackled Solar.

"So beast! You should shock me more often!" There was a flash and there was none other than Celestia.

"Jay there has been a report of three other humans and they're very hostile..." She turned to look at Mat who's eyes were red with anger. Shyra looked like she was about to bitch slap Celestia. I ran between them.

"Don't even try or you're about to get a face full of Kamehameha." Shyra stepped down but Mat held his ground as he was about to grab Celestia's neck. I shook my head and sent the blast straight to his body. When I stopped, Mat was engraved in the wall with a shocked face. "More powerful than you thought huh?" Mat looked at Shyra.

"Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level?" Shyra took the scouter off of her head.

"It's over 9 milllioooon!" I raised an eyebrow.

"They are really playing this scene over again." I started walking away. I landed in front of the house and ran inside. I hug tackled Solar.

"So what've you been up to lately?" He asked with a smile. She turned to him and blushed.

"Nothing. Just here to remind Jay that he has to defeat he invasion...Like...Now." 


	6. Chapter 6

Weddings...They're the new Mondays.

I looked at Celestia with a face that said 'FUCK YOU' Solar whacked me on the head. Solar sighed.

"Look, I'll handle the changelings." He looked at Celestia. "How long until Discord is out of his little stone prison?"

"He's already out. He's finishing the plans with Chrysalis." Celestis smiled. I shook my head.

"I don't know how you're smiling right now." She looked at me and giggled.

"I'm smiling because I don't have to take care of it." My eye twitched and I started walking towards her.

"You lazy ass sum bit-" Solar had me in a sling like that.

Now Jay. This is a good thing. I can easilly massacre the entire army, scare the shit out of Chrysalis and make Discord my bitch if they're all in one place. Just sit here, relax, and watch the show." Solar said letting me go.

"I can't believe you have a crush on her." I half closed my eyes at him. Solar blushed and sputtered before he whacked my head.

"Shut up!" He looked at Celestia realizing she just heard that then glared daggers at me. "One of these days Jay, one of these days... I may give you extreme shock therapy." Solar said sighing embarrasedly.

"In your face." I smirked. Celestia had a mad blush on her face. "C'mon let's get this shit over with." Solar just sighed and caught me with magic.

"You mean let ME get this shit over with. You all stay here and keep an eye on things." Solar said as his horn glowed. "If I don't come back. Burn my shit." He said before he teleported away.

"Like he's gonna die." I went towards the door and headed out. I used my water boot/jets to fly away at speeds only Rainbowdash could comprehend. He appeared back in the house and a small sign appeared in front of his face.

"Knew you would do that." Then the bottom had a trollface on it. Celestia nudged him.

"Well he shouldn't die. Get your flank out there!" She giggled before kissing his cheek. Solar blushed and smiled like an idiot before he teleported away. Suddenly, Solar saw that the changelings were focused and growling on something. He looked out further and saw me. I was talking to Discord and Chrysalis while they sat on their asses.

"What's up Dissy?" I chuckled. Discord was obviously annoyed by that.

"Do not call me that!" He sent a blast at me which of course I dodged.

"Aww you mad brah?" I grinned and looked at Chrysalis. "Oh Discord is she your girl now?" Discord smiled.

"Why yes she is." Chrysalis blushed. I just laughed.

"Well I'm just lettin you know...I DEFLOWERED THE FUCK OUTTA THAT BITCH!" I now had to dodge many blasts from Discord. Solar was still in the bushes trying not to laugh. Solar stopped snicckering and sighed pulling out his guitar and flying into the sky.

"JAY COVER YOUR EARS!" Solar shouted. I covered my ears still laughing. Solar flattened his ears effectively making himself deaf before he charged his hoof full of electricity playing his guitar. If you were able to hear... well you wouldn't want to. Changelings by the hundreds were keeled over dying as blood poured from their ears aqnd they screamed in terror. I was still laughing which helped block out the noise. Watching the enemy die slowly is very interesting...And somewhat funny. Solar stopped playing his guitar looking around at all the dead changelings... there were a few survivors from them but they couldn't exactly move. "One army down in less than a minute." Solar said as a tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

"Like a boss!" I gave Solar the thumbs up and turned back to Discord and Chrysalis. Solar looked at me.

"Hey Jay, remember the 'don't hit a mare rule?"

"It's totally different if they're evil and trying to take over the planet." Chrysalis' eyes shrank. I looked at her. "Yeah this is an 'OH SHIT' moment. I know." I cracked my knuckles. Solar nodded.

"Try not to kill her, I have better plans for the both of them." Solar said as he turned into a fox then suddenly two large daggers appeared in both palms out of nowhere. Solar nodded. Discord anime sweatmarked. I laughed at him.

"I like how he's a fucking god and I'm just a human and I can kick his ass. Didya like getting pwned by a rainbow?" Discord hung his head in shame. Solar just sighed.

"I've got Discord, you take Chrysalis, and remember, don't kill them, I've got something better." Solar said with a somewhat evil smirk. I grinned evilly and appeared behind Chrysalis.

"Oh I've got something up my sleeve too." I stroked my hand across her flank. Solar appeared by him and smacked his hand.

"Bad Jay, just kick ass not tap some." Solar said with a light chuckle.

"It's my job though." I chuckled. Chrysalis had a look that said, 'I need an adult'

"There you are!" Najmi landed in the clearing. "Been lookin all over for you guys. I'm ready to kick some ass too." He ignited his fists. Solar just sighed and tossed Me and Najimi at Discord.

"Change of plans, you two fight Discord, I'll fight Chrysalis." Najmi sulked.

"Okay then." He looked at Discord. I was already pummeling the shit outta him. Solar teleported himself and Chrysalis away from Discord and Jay's fight.

"What do you say we sit down and talk this out like adults?" Najmi and I were done with Discord. He was not gonna do some shit like world domination again. Disord turned to stone in front of their eyes as Solar came out with Chrysalis.

"Chrysalis has agreed to not try and endanger the ponies in exchange for something." Solar said with a nervous smile as Chrysalis blushed.

"Well what does she want?" I walked up to them. She jumped on Solar's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I stay with you and Sol here." She said with a smile. Solar just cried anime tears. I raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize Solar has a girlfriend right?" She just looked at him.

"And you realize this world is almost 90 percent mare, having more than one marefriend is actualy encouraged." She said smuggly. Solar just gave an inaudible whine.

"Why do you give Solar the torture? Najmi is single and he hasn't had a girl in his life." Najme whacked me on the head. "What the fuck?! Not my fault my dick is bigger than yours!" I earned another whack on the head. Solar's eye just twitched.

"I didn't exactly ask for this." Chrysalis just clung to him.

"No but I did." Solar just sighed and walked over to the Discord statue.

"So he's down for the count for good this time right?"

"Yep he's done." I smirked rubbing my head. "Time to head home!" I flew into the air with Najmi at my side. Solar was on the other but he had Chrysalis on his back. Solar stopped in the air.

"Wait... there's something I need to do to absolutely make sure. Chrysalis got off his back and he flew toward the statue. He tapped it a couple times before he smiled. "Knew it, I can take his powers still." Solar said as his horn began to glow. Najmi, Chrysalis and I waited for him. Solar's horn stopped glowing and he flew back over with a huge grin before he snapped a tail in the air ccausing a glass of coffee to appear in mid air.

"I now have all of Discords powers, including the immortality and essemancy." Solar said drinking from the cup. "Minus the insanity... to an extent." Najmi and I just stared at him. We both spoke simultaneously.

"...FUCK." Solar just chuckled.

"I could also turn you both into ponies or whatever else you wanna be now." Solar said laughing.

"Let's run shall we?" I looked at Najmi. He looked back at me.

"Splendid." We flew off at high speeds. Solar just laughed as he looked at Chrysalis.

"Come on, you need to go apologize to the Princess now... after all you did just attempt to destroy Equestria." Solar said with a laugh as she pouted a bit before sighing.

"... Fine... but I won't like it." They flew off toward the house. Najmi and I had already told the rest of the ponies that Chrysalis was staying at our house. The mane 6 left before she got there. The princess stayed. I sat down on the couch and Aqua lied down at my side. Solar walked in but Chrysalis waited outside.

"Man I don't wanna do this." He mumbled under his breath. "Princess Celestia, Chrysalis would like to apologise for her attempt to destroy Equestria... she just doesn't want to say it face to face for fear of... well death." Solar said bluntly. Celestia looked at him and smiled. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Apology accepted. But only for you." She giggled. "Jay I also decided to have a few of your friends over." My pupils shrank and I was tackled by Spitfire and Vinyl. Solar just blushed as he looked at Rose.

"The Princess and I also had a talk while you were gone." Solar began to sweat bullets.

"Oh no." She smiled.

"Oh yes."

"So did we." Vinyl gazed seductively at me. I shook my head.

"fffffFFFUCK." I half closed my eyes clearly irritated at the moment. Najmi sighed.

"At least you guys actually get girls." As if on cue, Shyra came downstairs.

"Sup guys." Dakota and Mat followed. Najmi just stared at Shyra's tits. He got a small nosebleed. I was looking at the ceiling.

"Najmi stop staring at Shyra's tits." She looked at him with a blush. Chrysalis came into the house. and jumped on Solar's back.

"So everything's okay then?"

"Yep." Celestia giggled.

"Solar I'm warning you right now, you just earned two more freaks in bed. Merry fucking Christmas." I looked at him. Vinyl was trying to get at my pants at the moment while Spitfire bit her hoof hoping she'd get the zipper undone soon. Solar just snickered.

"Right... I need a warning." He said rolling his eyes.

"No! God now I need a lock for my pants." I pushed Vinyl's hooves away. "I'll see you all later. I need to take care of these two." Spitfire and Vinyl squeed in excitement and followed me into my room. Celestia smiled as Solar was picked up magically before taking him up to his room. Rose stopped Chrysalis.

"Let her get him first... then we can go in." Rose said with a wicked smile.

"Have fun getting seconds." I looked at Solar and shut the door behind me. Solar's eye just twitched as Celestia smiled before tossing him onto his bed magically locking the door and blocking every exit.

"you're mine." Was all she said before she jumped onto Solar. I heard Solar talk to me telepathically. 'Use your powers' My eyes widened and I wanted to slap myself for forgetting. I pulled water out of the air.

"Let's go." Vinyl instantly jumped on me and unzipped my pants with her magic. Solar just looked up at Celestia.

"Can't we talk about this?" She smiled seductively and looked down at him.

"No."

"Shit." Spitfire and Vinyl started licking my length up and down while masturbating with their hoof. Solar and Celestia were currently in a furious make out session exploring eachother's bodies. Spitfire was so calm as she did her work. Vinyl looked like she was about to explode if she didn't get on my dick right now. "Okay Vinyl you first." She squeed and jumped on my length. I waited for a few minutes before inserting the water into Vinyl's pussy and made if vibrate. She gasped and moaned loudly as she bounced up and down. I grabbed her ass and helped her go faster and harder. I felt her staring down at me and a blue aura appeared around my shirt. "Go ahead." He smiled and pulled my shirt off revealing my toned body. Spitfire's eyes widened and she crawled onto my stomach before kissing me. Vinyl went back to work and so did I. I had one hand controlling the water in Vinyl and the other stroking Spitfire's flower. I heard Vinyl scream releasing her juices onto my dick. As I pulled the water out of her, she fell onto me. Spitfire giggled as she took her turn. I turned the sticky water into vapor before pulling more out of the air. Spitfire slowly started bouncing on my dick. I was surprised it's still erect. As she started to go faster, I inserted the water. Like Vinyl, she gasped but it was more controlled. I liked how Spitfire was more calm than Vinyl was. During sex, Spitfire was calm and kept her composure. Vinyl was on fuckin cloud 9 goin to 7th heaven. For some reason I felt the urge to let her go longer so I took the water out of her and turned it into vapor. Now she looked at me like I did something wrong. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and kept bouncing. After another few minutes, she got tired and slowed down. I rolled over so now she was on the bed and I was standing. I grabbed her hips and went faster than she could ever imagine. I could hear whispering from her but I couldn't make it out so I blocked it out. Her walls slowly tightened around my length and I felt pressure building up inside me. I felt a liquid on my dick and it leaked out of her this was all I needed to climax. I pulled out of her and let loose on her stomach. I only did this so I wouldn't get her pregnant. Spitfire's eyes rolled back before closing. She was now sleeping soundly while Vinyl was knocked out. I used my powers to turn the juices into vapor, put on my shirt and walked out of my room. Solar amd Celestia were currently making out as Celestia had somehow managed to pin Solar down onto the bed. They parted as Celestia smiled seductively.

"I've been waiting to do this." She said as her horn glowed and Solar's clothes were gone. Solar blinked realizing he was naked and his member was already rubbing against Celestia's entrance causing Solar to blush. Celestia just had a look that said 'are you serious?' On her face before smiling.  
"Well somepoony sure is excited." She said as Solar just blushed more.

"Says you." Solar said in a somewhat smartass tone. Celestia just smiled and Solar's eyes widened. "Not that that's a challenge or any-"

"Challenge accepted." Was all Celestia said before she slammed her flower down on Solar's member. Solar's eyes widened as Celestia cried out in ecstacy from the immediate drop. After a minute she was on yop of Solar panting and began to move her hips. Solar groaned as Celestia rode him and tried to get up and move but she pinned him to the bed. "Ah ah ah, Solar, let me move." She said with a lust filled smile as Solar just nodded and lied back down. After a while of Celestia moaning and bouncing on his member she began to go faster. "Solar I'm getting close." She said as Solar just smiled and bucked his hips ausing her to let out a small scream in pleasure. "Solar!" She said as he felt her come." She sat there for a bit looking like she was lost in lust before Solar smiled and flipped them over to where he was on top.

"Now it's my turn." He said as Celestia smiled and blushed a little.

"Alright." She said as Solar smiled and began to pump in and out off her. Celestia moaned and looked up at Solar before reaching up and kissing him. Solar returned the kiss and began to pump his member into her faster and harder until he hit a wall and Celestia's eyes widened as she let out a scream of pleasure. Solar just smiled and leaned down.

"You like that Celly?" Solar said in a sweet tone as she nodded. Solar snickered. "Don't worry there's more where that came from." he said as he began to go faster and harder than before Celestia was practically screaming as he continued to fuck her sensless. She looked up at Solar.

"Solar I-I'm gonna cum soon she said as Solar nodded

"Me to, I'm going to pull out." Solar said as he was about to pull but Celestia wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No, do it inside, please." She said as Solar blinked for a second but nodded.

"Alright." He began to go faster until they reached breakneck speeds and Celestia screamed out.

"I'M COMING!" SHe shouted as she released a torrent on Solar's member and squeezing him tight causing Solar to explode inside her. Celestia screamed in pleasure one last time before relaxing on Solar breathing heavily. Solar lied her down on the bed as she called up to him looking tired. "Solar," Solar turned to look at Celestia.

"Yeah, what is it Celly?" He asked with a smile.

"I love you." She said slowly fading with a happy smile, Solar just smiled.

"I love you to Celestia, now get some sleep." He said as she nodded and dozed off. Jay was downstairs in the weight room he locked the doors behind him since Aqua didn't want him in there. He started doing assisted pull ups after he put some music on. Solar walked downstairs and went into the weight room. "Hey Jay." Solar said as he sat down on a bench relaxing and snapping one of his tails summoning a cup of coffee.

"Sup?" I was already into my second set of pull ups.

Solar just lied back groaning. "Celly just fell asleep... that wedding's tommorow right?"

"Yeah. Fuck they take so damn long." I groaned loudly. I heard a knock on the door.

"Jay are you in there?!" Aqua banged on the door now. "You know I don't want you in there!" Solar smiled.

"Come on Jay a light workout is enough, I'm sure you'll be up and runnin in no time." I looked at him.

"But I'm not even hurt." Aqua pounded again.

"Jay you get out of that weight room now!" I sighed and unlocked the door. She bursted in walking over to me. Solar sighed.

"Aqua he should be healed and perfectly fine now. What's the problem?"

"He needs to be out of this room and conversating with the others." She glanced at him before looking back at me. "They're all wondering where you are right now. So let's go." I closed my eyes clearly irritated and got of the pull up station. "Good." She made sure I was first to leave. Dakota saw me and came up to me.

"Dude where have you been? What were you doing just now?" I looked at him.

"I was in the weight room. Just now? I'm being bossed around by a wolf." Aqua gave a small growl. Najmi chuckled.

"So you're Aqua's bitch huh?" Next thing he knew he had scythe in his face. Solar sighed.

"Najmi, piss poor choice of words." He said as Rose and Chrysalis watched silently. Aqua came to my side.

"Put that scythe down now!" I looked at her.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" She smirked.

"I'm gonna beat your ass." My eyes widened. Her words echoed in my mind. I looked at Celestia who was at the top of the staircase with an 'Oh shit' look.

"You put my mom in her didn't you?" She nodded. "Why?"

"I thought you'd like it. Najmi misses his mom. So I thought you would." She smiled. Next thing she knew was that my double bladed scythe was centimeters away from her body. I had thrown it at lightning fast speeds to the wall.

"FUCK NO! That dipshit can suck it!" Every vein in my body pulsed with rage and boiling water started to surround me. Solar snapped his tail as the steam fell to the ground and I was chained up.

"Enough Jay." Solar said in a deathly tone, his eyes turning red.

"What are you a fuckin zombie?" I wiggled my fingers and water sliced through the chains at a great speed. I looked at Celestia. "Get rid of her now." Celestia sighed and her horn glowed. A red orb came out of Aqua's forehead and dissipated into thin air. Solar looked at Celestia.

"Celly, not all of us have good relationships with our parents. Hell I'd slit my father's throat if I could." Solar said closing his eyes. Celestia nodded.

"Maybe it's because I loved my parents so much." My scythe appeared in my hand and I went upstairs. Shyra called after me.

"Where are you going?" I didn't answer but Mat followed me. I turned left into a room that was considered the best room in the house. The munitions room.

"Awesome." Mat grabbed my PP09M1.

"Put that down. That one is mine. I only have three and they're the only ones with silver camo." I grabbed my MK14 and grabbed a cloth to wax and shine it. I cleaned the MK and grabbed my silver UMP45. Mat was looking at the M60E4. "Nice craftsmanship." He smiled. After I finished cleaning the UMP, I grabbed my last and second most favorite weapon. The PP09M1. Silver camo, red dot sight and a extended mag along with rapid fire. The perfect combination for quick kills.

"I know everything about this weapon." Mat smirked.

"Where's the safety button-"

"FACK YOU!" I facepalmed laughing. Solar popped in.

"Oh, hey guys." He said pushing in a part of the wall as a panel came out with every sword under the wun in it.

"Hey." Mat looked at him. I looked up and stopped laughing. I got up. Put my MK14 on my back. Held my UMP in my left hand and the PP09M1 in my right. Solar sighed and grabbed a normal broadsword and scimitar before tightening the strap of Dawnbusters sheathe across his back.

"So what are we doing?" Solar asked snapping a tail and turning into a human.

"Should've gotten a gun. Shooting range." I looked at him as I walked downstairs. The rest of them all looked at me.

"Woah. What's with all the guns?...Can I have one?" Dakota walked up to me. I looked at him.

"HELL no. You can't even handle a throwing knife. End up cutting yourself. Can't trust you with a gun." Dakota looked at Mat.

"But he has one!"

"Mat is legally trained to use a gun. He's a damn soldier for god's sake. I can't stop him from that." I smirked. Shyra walked up to me.

"Well can I have one?" She smirked. I looked at her.

"Find the safety button on this." I handed her the PP09M1. She looked for it up and down.

"Nope." I took the gun back.

"There's your answer." Solar came downstairs twirling a double barreled .357 black revolver in his hand and smiled.

"This is the only time you may hear me gloat about something, but I kick ass with a revolver." Solar said atill twirling it around.

"You kick ass with anything sherlock." I rolled my eyes at his answer. Celestia came up to me.

"You are too young to be using thos-" I put a finger up to her lips.

"Don't even go there." I walked into the backyard. Solar laughed.

"Tia, you don't fuck with a guy and his guns... now if you excuse me I gotta keep an eye on him." Solar said following me.

"I think I can see that now." She watched them go. I came back in to get something.

"What now?" Shyra rolled her eyes. I didn't say anything as I went upstairs. I came down with a special gun. It had gold camo. The Stoner 63. Red dot sight, grip, extended mag and a grenade launcher. The perfect killing machine. "You're cool." She got laughs out of the rest of them. She smirked and crossed her arms. I kept a straight face. I click-clacked it loading the bullets before shooting up at the ceiling. The gun was so powerful it could kill a normal human or pony with one bullet. This shut them all up.

"Don't fuck with me Shyra. Doesn't end well when you have a mad black man on your ass." Solar popped out of nowhere grabbing the gun and the collar on my shirt.

"Doesn't end well when you've got a careful white man to keep an eye on you." Solar said snickering.

"And yet white men are afraid of black people. Also racist. What are you my dad?" I grabbed the gun and took my collar out of his grasp. Solar laughed.

"One I'm not racist. Two, someone's gotta keep their eye on you. Three, who the hell's wedding is it anyway?!" Solar asked with a smile.

"Dick. It's a surprise. But we got you a tux though. You gotta show up too." I smirked. Solar blinked.

"Thanks but I've got my own, red undershirt instead of a white one." Solar said with a smile.

"Okay thug life." I rolled my eyes and aimed my UMP45 at the target. Solar smiled and blasted the target himself without even aiming and landing a bulls'eye as two bullet holes went through the middle.

"What can I say? I guess my friend John rubbed of on me before I came to Equestria."

"You know, you're turning this into a FUCK YOU moment." I said clearly irritated with his god-like powers. Solar smiled.

"It's not god like powers that helped me do that, it was pure skill. I've been handeling guns all my life Jay, handguns are just what I like the most." He said grabbing the UMP45 and doinf the same thing with another target. "Though I do need these to be able to aim right." Solar said tapping his glasses and handing me back the UMP45.

"Don't touch my guns." My eyebrows arched angrily. I fired the Stoner, hit a bulls-eye three times before tearing up the damn target. Solar laughed.

"Jay, one of these days you're gonna go on a rampage 'cause of that hot head of yours." Solar said patting me on the back.

"AND TODAY MIGHT BE THE GOT DAMN DAY!" I got up, took my guns and left the house. Solar snapped his fingers and I was in front of him in a transparent crimson bubble.

"No, today isn't going to be the day, because I refuse to let you go on a rampage." Solar said in an even tone. He snapped his fingers again as my weapons were gone along with his powers before Solar popped the bubble. I flipped Solar off and walked in the house. Celestia walked up to me.

"Have fun?" She smiled.

"FUCK OFF CELESTIA!" I walked upstairs and went in my room slamming my door behind me.

Solar walked in and sighed. "Damn it, he's gotta just let out his frustration at some point... without trying to level Equestria... Then again I can't say much about that now that I'm the new embodiment of Discord." Solar said sitting down. Celestia came to sit beside him.

"New embodiment of Discord?" Her tone wasn't so curious or happy. It was more of an irritated tone. "Really?" Solar shrugged.

"Well it's not like I'm going around and trying to create disorder and chaos. Discord was just fucking crazy." Solar said with a laugh.

"You know he's alive because you took his power right? He's just inside of you." Celestia rolled her eyes. Najmi looked at them.

"I knew something was wrong." He sighed. Solar laughed.

"Discord is dead. When I said I had his powers it meant he no longer existed in my mind."

"Now I know how Jay feels. You say that nothing can defeat you and you can do anything without looking or trying. So you're acting like a god. It's annoying." Celestia got up. Solar sighed.

"He almost did take over you know. I'm not a god, never was, never will be. I can, and eventually will lose. It just takes someone with a lot of skill." Solar said closing his eyes. "You want to know what helped me beat him though?"

"What?" She looked at him. Solar looked at her.

"I thought of what would happen if I died right there. I thought of who would be torn up because of it. I thought of all the friends I would never get to see again or loved ones I would never be able to hold again." A tear slid from his eye. I headed out the window. Solar was not going to keep me from heading out. Solar looked up at Jay's window hearing it open.

"Jay can we talk real quick before you go into town?"

"Hell no." I jumped out, landed, did a barrel roll like a boss and booked it out into the open. Solar sighed.

"I could either chase after him, or let him have a sense of freedom... damn it I have to pick option two." Solar said scratching the back of his head. "Hmm nah." Solar set off after me. I looked back to see him cruising after me.

"I am about to fucking knock your head off." I mumbled. Solar sighed.

"Look you're the one who didn't want to sit and listen to me say I'm sorry." He shouted after Jay turning into pony form and flying after him.

"What for being a god? Please." I kept going. Solar's eyes turned red.

"I'M NOT A GOD DAMN IT!"

"You damn well act like one!" I felt a tingle in my hands. I waved it around in the air and it drew water. I got my powers back!

"NO I DON'T! YOU'RE SUCH A DICK ALL THE DAMN TIME! Are you gonna act like this to Spitfire and Vinyl?!" Solar yelled after me. I stopped in my tracks.

"No." I spoke in a very deep voice. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mating Season

Solar looked at me seriously. "Then start acting better. I'm not saying be a perfet guy but improve your fucking attitude!"

"Well stop acting like a damn god! You have skill in everything and can do anything whenever the hell you want!" Water started to boil around me. Solar laughed.

"Not really, just the things you're doing are things I trained myself in before I died, it's not some god-like skill, just skill. There are things I'm not good at." I breathed in and breathed out.

"You know what? I'm gonna go. Fuck this. Fuck you. Fuck everything. I am done!" I flew away the rage written clearly on my face. Solar appeared in front of me.

"No you're not. We're gonna sit down and talk about this. Now I don't like you and you don't like me and besides the others we're all we've got." Solar said seriously before sighing. "I know I act like a god, even though I say I'm not... I just hate it! I hate being so good at everything." Solar said looking down.

"Well act like a dumbass sometime." I crossed my arms. Solar smiled.

"Tell ya what, I am a dumbass. I couldn't even tell Rose was a girl when I first saw her, didn't pick up the signs that Tia liked me, and I watchyou when you're fine on your own... most of the time. So in a sense I am a bit of a dumbass." Solar said laughing.

"...Yeah I'm still pissed off." I kept a straight face. Solar laughed.

"I don't blame ya. I was a bit of a dick back there." Solar said chuckling.

"You're a dick all the time. And what's with the damn chains all the driz?! What are you a slave driver?! This ain't the chain gang!" I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the mares and stallions were looking up at us. "This is what I was trying to avoid. A damn scene." Solar laughed and they vanished inside a small crimson bubble before snapping his fingers again and a small light went through everypony's eyes.

"There, we can talk in peace and nopony will remember anything that happened in the last thirty seconds."

"There you go being master of everything again." I rolled my eyes. Solar sighed.

"Look, you were worried about making a scene, so all I did was wipe a couple memories and make a space for a private conversation. Trust me it's harder then it- BLEGH-" Solar covered his mouth as blood came out of it.

"Oh geez it wasn't that hard." I waved my hand and his blood went back into his body. Solar laughed.

"Thanks, and yes it was. Y'see Discord left me a little parting gift before I sent him packing."

"And what might that be?" I raised my eyebrow. Solar laughed.

"The more I use Essemancy, the more damage my body takes. What you just witnessed was the rupture of my kidney." He said as his horn glowed and he began to heal himself.

"Glad I'm not you." I smirked. Solar rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Yeah, one of the many drawbacks." He said with a sigh. "You know, the only reason I hit that target perfectly was because I was trained to handle all types of guns for the last five years." He said with a small snicker.

"Five years huh? Not much in my book." I rolled my eyes. "We can talk about this when we get home. Being in a bubble with another dude sucks. I'm not a homo." Solar laughed.

"I'm not either. But there is one thing I want to tell you."

"And what might that be?" I asked in 'grapefruits voice from annoying orange'. Solar laughed and sighed.

"I do plan to train you to be as strong if not stronger thn me... in case Discord's gift was more than making sure I don't overuse Essemancy." Solar said gravely.

"I get a trainer now? I thought I was supposed to stay out of the gym." I half closed my eyes. Solar laughed.

"I gave you clearance, Aqua's the one who still doesn't want you in there." Solar sighed. "Look, I honestly have no clue what's been done to me. For all I know I might drop dead in the next instant and it's end of story for me from there. So I think it's best I train you to be as strong as I am while I can." Solar said seriously.

"You do realize I've been trying to get stronger by myself right?" I got serious as well. "I mean I know my water techniques are not as great as I want them to be but what is the point in training? We killed Discord and we have the only other major threat under control in our house." I chuckled. "Speaking of which I think you're gonna get raped when we get back to the house." Solar shrugged.

"I knew that, but don't be so sure." Solar looked as if to be concentrating as a little blood slipped from his left eye before a small screen showed Discord inside a cage screaming, ranting, and basically throwing a tantrum. "I lied to Tia... I couldn't kill Discord." He said as he sighed. "He's locked up tight in my head."

"Well we all knew that! You're a terrible liar." I snickered like he would. "Now can we go home? I want to have the amusement of seeing you being dragged to your room." Solar smiled.

"Yeah." He said as the bubble touched ground and popped. "But there are a few techniques I thought about that could help a lot."

"Later. Rape now." I grinned evilly and bought some popcorn and a drink on the way home. Solar rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you really think they're gonna rape me?... Nevermind that sounded stupid the second it came out of my mouth." Solar said groaning.

"Uhh yeah I can sense the lust. Specially in Chrysalis. You're gonna have a fun time." I chuckled. Solar smiled and looked at the sky.

"Honestly I just hope I can make it out of the house by midnight tonight." He said looking at one of the clouds smiling.

"Yeah just teleport us to the house." I rolled my eyes. "You're acting like an anime character." Solar laughed.

"Yeah, right." His horn glowed as he teleported them in front of the house.

"Just watch this." I smirked and opened the door. Celestia,Chrysalis and Rose ran past me.

"It's been too long Solar!" Celly stopped in front of him. I chuckled evilly.

"Time to sit back and watch the show." I sat down in a chair and started eating my popcorn. Rose grabbed his arm.

"Solar we really need this." She said as Chrysalis nodded.

"Yes, yes we do." She said grabbing his other arm Solar laughed.

"Can I have five minutes to walk in the house please?" Celestia pouted.

"Fine but ONLY five minutes." I chuckled.

"You go Solar!" I filled my mouth with soda. Solar smiled as Rose and Chrysalis moaned getting off his arms as Solar laughed.

"Thank you, I just wanna take a bit to sit down." He said going and sitting in his recliner. I got up and whispered something to the girls. They all smiled evilly and nodded. Solar blinked.

"I saw that Jay, what did you do?"

"You'll find out as soon as your five minutes is up." I sat back down and saw Aqua coming downstairs. "Better sit back and relax Aqua. This is about to get interesting." I looked at the clock. Solar had one minute left. "Better start running Solar."

"You'll find out as soon as your five minutes is up." I sat back down and saw Aqua coming downstairs. "Better sit back and relax Aqua. This is about to get interesting." I looked at the clock. Solar has one minute left. "Better start running Solar." Celestia giggled and disabled his powers. "Whoopsie." I said in an evil voice as I locked every exit and literally threw away the key.I said in an evil voice as I locked every exit and literally threw away the key. Solar blinked.

"Oh you little motherfu-"

TIME'S UP!" Rose shouted trying to pounce on Solar only for him to dodge and bust through a window.

"HA!" He laughed as he began to fly away at speeds very few could follow. Celestia stood there smiling. Her horn glowed and the next thing Solar knew was that he was in his room but it was black. He was also chained down. I stepped in the room followed by the girls who were all wearing black lingerie with whips.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." I smirked evilly. "Girls." they looked at me. "NO MERCY. I want his balls drained. Hoorah?" they saluted me.

"HOORAH!" I nodded.

"Good." I slowly walked out of the room awaiting Solar's response. Solar just stood there mouth agape. He had absolutely no idea to react to what the hell was happening. I chuckled before locking the door on my way out. Next thing Solar heard was the slam of a jail cell door. Solar tried breaking away but no avail. The girls were upon him now. "Mummy." he said in a high pitched voice before they used their magic to make him have three dicks. They then pounced on him.

*five gruesome hours later*

Celestia, Chrysalis and Rose came downstairs. "Mission accomplished."

"Good work soldiers. Though he is gonna kick my ass when he comes downstairs, it was all worth it." I heard all the exits lock again. "Oh shit." my smile instantly went away. Solar came down covered in a black and blood red aura as his mane and tail all waved around him menacingly as his eyes glowed red and he smiled sadistically at Jay.

"Tell me Jay,, do you want to experience a new version of hell that I just thought up?" He asked in a sickly sweet broken tone.

"Oh my. Please say it doesn't involve Aqua, Spitfire or Vinyl?" I did keep a straight face though. Celly and the others were now behind me in fear. Solar smiled.

"Let's just say that this a hell no man will ever want to experience." He said before teleporting me, him, Spitfire, Vinyl, and Aqua into Jay's room with Jay chained to a bed. Solar passed his horn over each of the girls as their eyes glazed over in lust and anticipation but were somehow still held in place. "I just put them into a state that makes it like they're in heat times thirty, in other words, they'll never stop unless I take off the magic." He said in a sickly happy tone.

"Well Solar if that's the case. Let me give you some facts. Chains plus water equals rust." I added water to the chains and they rusted up. "Rust plus me equals breaking out." I ripped the chains and stood up. "Me plus my girls equals happiness but my girls plus boiling water equals scalding." I walked in circles around him and pulled his tail HARD at the last second making him fall down. Aqua Spitfire and Vinyl now had fear in their eyes. I looked down at Solar, his tail in my hand. "So how do you want to play this game?" Solar smiled.

"That depends, are you done giving my girls ideas?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I chuckled. "But I won't for a few months. Deal?" Solar smiled.

"Deal." He said shaking my hand as he went bacck to normal. "Just so you're aware, they were gonna fuck your brains out while you weren't able to cum."

"Yeeeaahh did you really think I was bluffing when I mentioned the boiling water inside them? I'm more cold hearted than you think Solar." Solar sighed.

"Yeah I did, I didn't really think you'd hurt them." Aqua came to my side.

I chuckled. "I was bluffing. But in all honesty I'd only hurt you if it was an accident. If i did it would probably out of sex cuz im big like that. For christ's sake Solar stop fucking sighing! Seriously you're a living anime character." I let go of his tail. Aqua and the others sighed in relief. Solar smiled.

"Sighing is normal, just cause I sigh, doesn't mean I'm an anime character, it's usually used as a sign of sadness or disapointment in oneself or another. It's not just for anime characters."

"Then you're depressed cuz you do it in every damn chapter." I smirked

Author: Hey! No breaking the fourth wall!

I flipped the author off before he made Aqua and the others in heat...times 60. Solar sighed as he held them back.

"I'll turn it off if I can get a good year of no ideas... and you at least give me a hint as to whose wedding it is cause it seems like everyone but me knows." he said smiling and giving a thumbs up at the co-author who smiled down at Solar. Celestia, Chrysalis and Rose bursted through the door and tackled Solar playfully.

Author: what did I say about breaking the fourth wall? It goes for you too Solar. Solar laughed as he looked at the author.

"You forget, Essemancers or in better words reality warpers, practically have a gold card on warping reality. Beside it's your ass that's still poing a hole in the fabric of space time." Solar said victoriously as he summoned a ccotton candy cloud that began to rain chicolate milk on the author as the co author began to laugh. The author chuckled and something large and brown dropped on Solar's head. The co-author and I rolled on the floor laughing. Solar fumed. "Of course you know, this means war he said using a cleaning spell on himself before the chocolate milk turned white thick and sticky as it hit the author and co author like a typhoon. The author smirked as he had an umbrella up.

"Solar I believe you have lost all your dignity." I looked at him

"Author's right Sol. I would've lost my dignity if that happened. I blushed slightly. Solar blinked and looked down.

"SO HELP ME GOD I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING-"  
-due to the incredibly violent and foul mouthed comments made by Solar as a mare it has been considered non viewable by anyone... cause it's just that terrible-  
"-WITH A GOD DAMN CHAINSAW IF YOU DON'T CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" Solar shouted breathing heavilly as everyones and the authors eyes widened as they all had pale faces and looked incredibly scared. I just stared at Sol before I laughed so hard I was in tears.

"OH HO HO that was fuckin hilarious!" I bumped hooves with Sol before the author changed her back to a boy. Aqua was so scared that she was crying silently. I came to her side and hugged her. Solar smiled up at the authors.

"Thank ya kindly." He said smiling as he looked at everypony laughing. "Sorry about that, kinda inherrited my mom's mouth." He said laughing again. I looked at Solar with a concerned face.

"She's heavily scarred." Which shut him up instantly. I picked up Aqua and went downstairs. Solar just hung his head.

"Damn it!" He said sadly as Rose came over.

"It was pretty gruesome in detail Sol." She said with a small shiver. Solar looked a little saddened and hugged her.

"Sorry, I just... snapped." He said crestfallen. Rose suddenly giggled. The author was laughing his ass off.

"The co author got a picture of it! And he put it on Facebook!" Next thing they heard was the author falling out of his chair laughing. Solar looked up at the authors.

"Wait! Golden can you tell me who's wedding it is!?" He asked as he shook his head no.

"Wish I could, but that would ruin the surprise." Solar shrugged.

"Oh well, I tried." He said laughing.

"Yeah you did try." the author smirked, next thing Sol knew he was a girl again and the authors were gone. I chuckled. Solar's eye twitched before he tried to use Essemancy to change back only to cough up more blood.

"FUCK!" She screamed in her now female voice which sounded hot. I sighed in annoyance.

"Discord better have a good reason for this." I pulled water out of the air and it circled around me and Sol. After a few seconds it started to glow white meaning it was purified. I motioned for Sol to open her mouth and she did the pure water then entered swiftly cleaning the blood and also causing Discord a little trouble. "You'll only be able to use essemancy for a few hours. Use it wisely." Solar smiled.

"Thank you jay." She said before changing into his male form again breathing a sigh of relief. "You know something... as sick and twisted as it sounds I think I know how we can walk around the town without fear of being kidnapped and raped." He said laughing.

"I'd say because this planet is 90% mare." I shrugged. Solar smiled wide as if I just figured something out.

"What's with the creeper smile?" I looked at him crazy. "Don't answer. I need to check up on Aqua. See how she's holdin up." Solar frowned.

"I am sorry about that, just snapped after everything that happened today." He said looking at the ground.

"He just turned you into a girl...Which was hilarious." I chuckled walking out of the room and downstairs. I sat down on the couch and thought about where Aqua went. I had laid her down only a few minutes ago. "Better go look for her." I pulled out water from the air. "Seeker." the water went down onto the ground and turned into a flat seeker mine. It would explode if threatened. It went off to search outside while I searched through the house calling her name. I couldn't find her throughout the house and the last place I didn't check was the spa. I stood in front of the door and sighed. "This is the last place I'd expect her to be." I opened the door and went in. It was pitch black so I turned the lights on to find two mares and a wolf staring at me seductively. The doors shut behind me and I whipped around to see Princess Luna. I didn't say anything. I slowly got into battle stance because after the events that happened today, I'm not in the mood for sex.

"Oh come now Jay would you really hurt us?" Luna giggled. I sent off many seeker mines and they stopped in front of all of them which shut Luna up.

"I'm not in the mood." I stood normally and walked out of the spa only for Luna to levitate me back inside. Solar bust through the door turning me into my wolf form somehow and grabbing me by the scruff of the neck.

"No, it's late, and we've been through enough today." He said firmly. I kept quiet as he let me down to the ground and I turned back to human. "Solar when is their mating season." I asked firmly.

"That would be this month and the two months after this one." Vinyl giggled. I looked from Vinyl to Solar and he nodded. "Including Shyra?" The four girls nodded smiling. "Shit." I looked at Solar. "Round up the men of the house. Go get Mat and Dakota. I'll see if Shyra hasn't gotten to Najmi yet." Sol nodded and teleported away I went up the stairs and down the hallway. I came to Najmi's door and knocked. Najmi came and opened the door.

"Sup Jay?" he looked up at me.

"We need to get out of the house and find a place to stay." I looked around in his room. "Where's Shyra?"

"She should be downstairs with all the other girls. She said something about a plan." My eyes widened.

"That's the last thing I wanted to hear." I pulled him out of the room and informed him after we grabbed our weapons. "Solar told me to give you this." I handed him a sword that had glowing red flames engraved in it.

"Dude that's badazz!" he gawked at his new sword. "Still can't believe that their mating season is three months."

"Dakota!" I saw him turn to look at me. "You'll be needing this if we want to get out of here with semen in us." I handed him an M4A1 assault rifle with ACOG scope and extended mags.

"Nice!" he grinned as I handed Mat the M60E4 light machine gun. Same attachments.

"Solar, you got your blade?" he nodded. Najmi and the rest had their weapons in hand. My scythe was on my back. "Alright can you cast a spell on us that makes our powers not be disabled?" Solar nodded and cast the spell. "Okay let's get the he'll out of here. Let me check the stairs." I crept like a ninja to the stairs and of course, the girls werestanding in front of the door. I went back to the boys. "Were gonna have to go out the windows. Keep silent and to the shadows. Stay frosty."

"Since when did you become leader of the army?" Dakota whispered.

"Ever since I found out that the girls literally want to suck our balls dry dumbass. We'll rendevoux at the entrance of Everfree. Go!" I turned and crept towards the nearest room and out the window. Solar and Najmi went out of Sol's room and Mat and Dakota went out of Najmi's. Unfortunately I went solo while the rest regrouped with each other. The girls took notice of our absence and went out to look for us.(mostly for sex). I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach and went to the side of a building where an awning hid me. I saw Luna and Spitfire fly overhead and Vinyl and Aqua were on hoof/paw. I kept silent and didn't move until they were out of sight. I walked off in a different direction.

Solar and the rest were hiding from Celestia and Chrysalis who flew above while Rose and Shyra were on foot. As soon as they were gone, the group split into twos Solar with Dakota and Najmi with Mat.

I was still moving silently but the forest was in sight. I was nearly there and I made sure that the girls weren't there so it wasn't one of those shitty movie parts where they catch you right when you almost made it. I ducked into the bushes and waited. Najmi and Dakota were the first to make it there. I just don't know about Solar and Mat. I came out of the bushes and greeted them. I was certain that the other two were in trouble so I set off after them shoving Najmi and Dakota into the bushes behind me.

"Let us go!" Mat yelled at Celestia who only giggled. Mat had iron bars around him tied to Solar.

"Please?" Sol asked nicely and calmly though the fear for his balls was written all over his face. Rose came up.

"Nope." I narrowed my eyes at the girls. I waited for the right time to make my move. After a few minutes of watching them tease the helpless men, I couldn't watch it anymore. I pulled out water from the leaves and sent it straight into each of their pussies paralyzing them. Sol and Mat looked around for their attackers and a blur whizzed by the girls. As they watched, Sol and Mat were gone in a flash.

*at the entrance of Everfree*

Najmi and Dakora peeked out the bushes as Sol and Mat were dropped in front of the bushes. Solar's horn glowed and was ready to fire at their savior. I pulled off my mask and the glow around his horn disappeared. "Where did you get that outfit? It's badazz!" Najmi came out of the bushes.

"Never hurts to have a fashionista to make a ninja outfit for you." I smirked. "Alright we can't stay here long. Solar can you teleport all of us to the center of Canterlot? The last place the girls would expect us to be is the palace." Solar nodded and teleported us there. Everyone except me and Solar looked around. "Let's go. We need to be at the palace before midnight." I moved slowly with my guard up. Solar stayed by my side since we were the strongest. "I guess I should go for your offer." he looked at me confused. "Training." Sol smiled. "If I have to go through this nine months total a year, I should be ready." Sol snickered.

"Bout time you realized." I rolled my eyes and kept moving. "Wait...is that beeping I hear?" Solar turned around to see the girls flying towards us from a distance. "They're using a locator spell. Glorious." I stopped walking and ran to a dark alley.

"Find the nearest hiding place you can and stay there." I told the rest of them and they split up. The girls landed and looked around.

"The locator says they should be around here." Celestia looked into the alley where I was. I looked towards Solar's hiding place and sighed mentally I did the bravest thing none of the other boys would do, step out into the open with sex hungry mares. "Ahh Jay. What a pleasant surprise." She said seductively. I kept silent but put on the ninja mask.

"I must say he does look sexy in that outfit." Chrysalis came to Celestia's side. I placed seeker mines on the ground and they quickly went to the front of the girls.

"Oh come now you wouldn't hurt us even if you had to." Celestia smirked as she took a step forward. The mine sploded on her hoof causing her to recoil her hoof in pain. Solar looked away. The rest of the mares looked at me with surprise, shock, and fear in their eyes. I started to walk on to the palace my seeker mines following slowly. The boys came out of their hiding places and quickly followed me, looking at me with disbelief.

"I said I'd only hurt them if I had to. And I had to." I responded almost at a whisper. Solar just kept moving unable to look back.

"Fine, let's just move." He said taking the lead toward the castle. I sighed and walked along.

(At the palace)

We opened the doors to the castle as the guards let us through after we explained what's happening. "You guys go find rooms and lock up everything. Me and Solar will secure the place." they nodded and ran off. Solar and I made sure the palace was safe. Al we had to do now was check the throne room. "Hey Sol, what month is it?" he looked at me.

"January. Why?"

"What day?"

"The seventh." I sighed.

"Today's my birthday. Worst birthday ever." I opened the throne doors to find all seven of the girls sitting there butt ass naked in human form. Solar's eyes widened as he got a small nosebleed. I just stood there with a straight face. They all looked at me angrily. "Again. Worst birthday ever." Their angry expressions turned to one of surprise.

"Apparently they didn't know that." Solar was cleaning his bloody nose with a Kleenex. "And they probably wouldn't have done all this if they did know."

"They'd just give me sex for a birthday present." I started to walk away when Sol levitated me and sent me across the throne room. He laid me down on Spitfire's lap and snickered. I used my water to pull his tail and drag him across the room to Celestia's lap. "If I go down I always take someone with me." The throne doors closed and locked. I saw Celestia's eyes glowing. Vinyl laid down on top of me while Aqua stayed at my side.

"You're a dick you know that." Solar looked at me as he was covered in girls.

"Yeah I know." Solar laughed and changed to human form as Rose and Chrysalis went over.

"Well... We're fucked." He said with a laugh

"Literally. I think it was better when they didn't know it was my birthday today." I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"And we have the best present for you." Celestia giggled.

"What might that be." I asked in monotone.

"You get to eat us out all night." the girls all laughed.

"You guys are so selfish." my eyebrows arched in irritation. They looked at me confused. "Have you ever thought that I didn't want to have sex today or tomorrow or the three months that I have to deal with?"

"But it's your birthda-"

"Don't give me that horseshit. I didn't even want you to know I HAD a birthday. You know, just because it's your mating season, doesn't mean you have to force the men to have sex. You have women you know."

"We're not lesbians." Shyra retorted.

"Well you must be sluts then." I looked at her and got up to my feet. Solar shut my mouth as everyone was now in an electrical cage.  
"Jay, never, and I mean NEVER! use that word to describe a mare that you care for, a mare I care for, or even one that's your friend." Solar then looked at the girls. "And you sure as hell aren't helping by having so little self control!" He shouted at them all as he pinched the bridge of his nose leaving them all in their cages. I waved my hand at him meaning 'Fuck off' and walked away. Rose and Chrysalis looked somewhat ashamed while Solar snapped his fingers and let me out of my cage. I walked towards the throne doors. Solar let everyone else out of their cages. Vinyl started running towards me.

"We're so-" I had already set off stationary mines and had them s'plode making smoke rise. When the smoke was gone, I was gone. Solar blinked and looked back at the seven mares.

"All I'll say is this. I object to Aqua, Spitfire, and Vinyl. Luna is kinda on the fence, then the rest I'm okay... and the only reason I say this is because I have ran out on time I can use Essemancy without killin myself for the next 24 hours." Solar finished with a gulp. Celestia smirked. "Told you he's still in there." she giggled.

"Couldn't you just get purified water from Jay?" Chrysalis asked.

"I'll ask but he's probably too pissed off with those three." He looked at Aqua, Spitfire and Vinyl. Rose smiled.  
"So you're not mad?" SHe asked as Solar sighed.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm a little dissapointed in you all, a little more in Jay, and honestly fear for my manhood right now." He said in a laidback tone. Aqua and Spitfire were unusually quiet. Rose giggled.

"Well a little disappointment isn't all bad." she yawned. "Well I do believe we should hit the hay. We have to be ready for tomorrow." she looked at Celestia who blushed.

"Yeah a friend is having a wedding." She smiled. "And I'm the bride." She giggled nervously.

"Well who's the lucky groom?" Solar smiled. I came back into the room.

"It's you dumbass." I grabbed my scythe from the floor and stood back as Solar was about to unleash all hell. Solar blinked.a couple times before he shut his eyes.

"Okay... I'm having trouble trying to find any kind of plausible reason besides the obvious two." He said in thought. I counted down.

"And we're live in three...two...one..."

"WHAT THE FUCK CELESTIA!" Solar yelled making the whole palace shake. Solar looked to be holding in a lot of anger but it was clear. Solar was absolutely livid. Celestia backed up slowly. Solar matched her steps closing in on her. Once she was backed up to the wall, Solar kept going until he was face to face with her. She closed her eyes to accept the punishment and felt his lips lock with hers. Once they broke the kiss. Solar snickered.

"Jay told me to act all angry." Celestia looked at me.

"You did WHAT?!" Solar and I started laughing.

"Best idea ever!" I held my stomach.

"DUDE!" her eyes widened looking back at Solar. "Did you seriously listen to that guy?!" Solar held his stomach as I fell over laughing.

"It was on a random day!" I rolled over.

"So he just fucking shows up!" Solar fell over.

"W-when did I ever tell you it was okay to listen to him? Fucking when?!" I was now in tears rolling.

"Ih it just cuts the laugh." I got up and held my arms up sideways. "FUCKIN RRRRE SERRIOUSLY?!" Solar banged on the floor laughing. The rest of the girls were just giggling. Celestia levitated me and Solar in front of her. We were still laughing but we started calming down.

"Oh god. Heh that's brilliant." Solar wiped a tear away. Solar smiled at her.

"Oh, and you'll like the ring I picked out." He said smiling. Celestia smiled brightly when he mentioned the ring.

"Yeah BEST MAN!" I pumped my fist into the air as I floated in Celestia's grasp. Solar smiled and kissed her.

"To be honest I planned on proposing later this week to all three you but you wanted to rush yours." Solar said laughing. Celestia blushed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sure you did." I was just sitting there bored so I started doing flips. "Wheeeeee." I said in monotone. Solar laughed at me. Rose came up.

"So what do the rings look like?" She asked excited as Solar snickered.

"Wait till your wedding and find out." He said with another laugh.

"Heh. Typical Solar." Celestia giggled.

"We're sorry boys but now we have to punish you for tricking your princess like that." Celestia stared at Sol with a lustful gaze. I could feel Vinyl, Spitfire and Aqua staring at me. I laughed silently.

"I'm sorry but you really have to admire Spitfire." I spoke in a smoker's voice. "She's got a sweet aaaahss(ass)" Solar broke out laughing. Spitfire blushed. Solar stopped laughing and snickered.

"At least put me and Jay in seperate rooms or something." He said laughing more.

"Fine. Have fun girls." I sighed.

"Fear for your crotch Sol...At least I don't have to deal with two alicorns." Chrysalis giggled.

"Shyra still needs someone though."

"She can have Najmi." I half closed my eyes.

"He's sleeping." Chrysalis retorted. My eyes widened.

"Well...Shit." Vinyl started levitating me to a room. As my group left the room, I was crying anime waterfall tears. Sol snickered. My eyes opened and I had an evil grin. "You think you've won but your story has only begun. I summon four ferocious fiends from beyond the sun." Celestia, Chrysalis, Rose and Luna appeared at Solar's side with evil smiles. Solar blinked.

"You bastard." Was all he said.

A/N: I shall be starting a thing called "The Bro Show" Where you guys ask questions, and the main characters answer them. Yeah I know it's in other people's storys but I don't give a fuck so just PM me three questions. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tag-Teamed

A/N: NOTE THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER AFTER I POST THE BRO SHOW. So PM me your questions for Jay, Najmi and Solar and I'll get to work.

Solar came out of the throne room dragging himself with one arm as he looked up at me. "Whyyyyyyy!?" He whined.

"They're on their period that's why." I was healing my limp dick with pure water. Solar blinked.

"I don't think I can get the image of Lulu and Tia tag-teaming me." Solar said with a shiver.

"Dude you got fragged while being shot with an MK14." I gave a pun that my friend Jean would say. Solar groaned.

"That was a good referance." He got up. "God I think Luna was the worst of em all!" Solar sais cracking his back.

"Well she hasn't had her ass de-rusted in i dunno how long." I cracked my neck. Solar blinked.

"I'm gonna forget that, and we're going to move on too another discussion." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah like how the hell are we gonna deal with this for three months?" I finished healing my PINGAS and looked at him. Solar shrugged.

"I dunno, let's just hope we can still have kids when this is... FUCK!" Solar shouted slamming his head against a wall slightly cracking it. I stared at him.

"...Knocked em up didn't you?" I shook my head. Solar nodded.

"I honestly doubt the results are coming back positive." He said with a laugh. "Oh well, I'm having kids... actually pretty happy." He said smiling.

"Good for you. I'm not luckily. I'm way too damn young." I rubbed my crotch. Solar smiled evilly.

"I'd love too just make you five years older after that... but I'm not that cruel. Spitfire and Vinyl'd be tying you down to have kids." He said laughing. I looked at him.

"If I was eighteen, you'd be dead." Solar smiled.

"Why do you think I said naw?"

"Exactly." I sighed. "Now let's get the hell out of here before they ask for more." Solar smiled and teleported them back to the house before his horn glowed and all the doors and windows were covered and barred.

"That time, I used magic."

"Bout damn time too." I sat down on the couch. Solar smiled.

"Be glad the mane six don't know we're here." He shivered. "God knows what Rainbow Dash or Pinkie would come up with in heat."

"...They're outside our door." I looked out the window half closing my eyes. Solar slammed his head against a wall.

"Why do you hate me authors?" He asked to the ceiling.

"Cause it's fun" The author chuckled. I got up and dove out the window shattering it whilst flying away. Unfortunately Rainbowdash and Fluttershy were flying after me. Solar looked out the window only for Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie to jump in

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" He shouted.

"They're all yours brah." I kept flying away. "Use your magic smart guy."

Solar blinked. "THANKS I FORGOT I COULD DO THAT!" He shouted teleporting away before he was hiding withing a cloud waiting for me to pass by so he could switch him out with an exact copy for them to chase. I passed by him. Right when I was out of Rainbow's sight he pulled him into the cloud and covered his mouth immediately replacing him with the clone watching Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy chase it away before uncovering my mouth. "Thank god." Solar whispered.

"Mmm hmm. Unfortunately, Twilight has enough sense to use a locator spell." I chuckled waiting for Solar's reaction.

"...When this is over... and we aren't raped a second time... I'm going to pray harder than I ever have before." He said with a sense of failure on the wind.

"...You'll be praying to the authors. Not the actual God. They're the gods of this story." I sighed.

"Damn right." The main author spoke up.

Solar groaned. "Fine I pray to them. Just don't lemme get raped!" He whined.

"...Okay." The mane 6 appeared right next to them on the cloud. I was already flying away.

Solar blinked and attempted to use magic only for it to fizzle out he looked up at the authors. "Fuck you, fuck you both." He said as the co author was laughing maniacally in the background.

Suddenly there was a hole in the cloud and Solar was gone. His heavy ass was in my arms while I flew away

Solar got up flying alongside him.  
"Thank you Jay." He said breathing a sigh of relief as they flew.

"Mmm." I nodded once and looked back to see Rainbow and Fluttershy...Along with Celestia, Luna, and Spitfire.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Solar half closed his eyes. I started to fly faster and saw a barrier bending around me but it was larger than usual. "Oh shit." He looked at me. My eyes widened. I grabbed solar and blasted away breaking the sound barrier and beyond.(Dramatic effect people. Get over it)

"Author likie." The main author chuckled.

Solar smiled and helped Jay along until they were way far out in Everfree forest. "Okay... by Pinkie standards we have ten... maybe thirty minutes before we're found again."

I kept silent. "...Let's make this happen." We brohoofed and ran off wrecking and slicing everything in our paths.

*At the palace*

Everyone was fucking asleep

*Everfree Forest*

We came to a clearing in the forest. "Okay let's make our plan here." Solar stopped walking. I nodded.

Solar's horn glowed showing two hammocks as wood and branches began to make a campfire. "Alright we're in mating season... or they're in heat... I'm fucking tired... and we gotta make a plan. Now it's obvious we're split off from the others and if we stay in one place too long... we'll be found." He said groaning.

I nodded. "It seems that you're not tired at all so you keep guard." He went in his hammock and went to sleep. I closed my eyes causing my sense of hearing to increase and I waited for the sounds of the mare's voices.

*About fifteen minutes later*

I felt lustful stares burning into my back. I opened my eyes and turned around

Solar groaned as he woke up and tried to move only tied to his hammock with magic.  
"... I hate this." he stated.

I walked over to him and tried to summon my scythe. Though I couldn't. They had it. Luna had a smug smile which then turned to a frown. I had focused my water into a blade. As it formed it glowed brighter and brighter until a white flash enveloped me and Solar. When the light had faded, I held in my hand a forged blade made from water but it looked like a key. It was ocean blue with a midnight blue handle and a drop on the chain at the bottom. The blade part was at the very top which made it look like a key. The best part was that it was ejecting boiling water that flashed lightning around it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Solar looked at the blade with shock.

He examined it and smiled. "Keyblade. Fucking awsome." He looked up at the mares. "OH look, I'm untied." He said as a dribble of blood leaked from his mouth and he was next to me.

I slowly got into my battle stance. (Master Eraqus's if you guys wanna know). Solar looked at me.

"Swag." He chuckled.

Solar rolled his eyes.  
"Come on Han this ain't a showdown." He said grabbing my shirt in his mouth before flying off doing a crimson shot.

"Fuckr." I crossed my arms.

Solar rolled his eyes.  
"It's not a fight, it's survival. Think like a scavenger not a hunter... No matter how much it goes against your nature." He growled at me through clenched teeth.

I took my shirt out of his mouth. "You're on your own." I flew in a different direction from him. "Don't follow me."

Solar shrugged. "Fine." He said turning into his fox form finding a group of them to blend in with.

I landed on a roof and put on my ninja mask. A few ponies jumped past me. They also had ninja suits so I jumped after them. One of the mares looked at me before winking. My eyebrows arched in anger and she looked away. They all pulled out their weapons. One of them had a scythe but it only had one blade. Mine had two. I sighed mentally and summoned my keyblade which I haven't named yet. They all stopped on a roof and a pony who looked like he as from Assassin's Creed stood at the other end.

One mare jumped out at the stallion but he easily knocked her aside with a strong blow. Another charged him but he did the same with that one. Along with the others until it was me and him. He slowly walked over to me as I stood there. The other ninja mares were conscious and were watching. A blade ejected from the stallion's forehooves and he tried to stab me but I blocked that. He tried to slice my neck but I blocked that too. I started backing up as he threw more and more slices at me until I was at the edge. He threw one long stab and I fell off the roof. The stallion threw a bomb down where I was at and it blew up causing smoke to rise. The ninja mares looked down as the stallion came to finish them off. There were about five slices that were heard. I stood on the edge of the roof on the other side where everyone else was at. The stallion stood behind me until he fell into five large pieces that bled a lot. The mares' eyes widened and they looked at me. One of them threw a card in my hand. I read it and looked back at them before nodding. I jumped and floated in the air. I looked at one specific mare and winked before taking off.

Solar yawned looking around. the herd of foxes. They weren't exactly happy to have him around and soon kicked him out. "Pricks." He said as Discord became a spectral being on his shoulder.

Agreed, they wouldn't even hear you out." He said joyously. Solar groaned.

"Damn it, you got throuhg the conciounce barrier." He said as Discord laughed.

"I must say old boy you sure do love your traps and security systems. That flamethrower practically melted me." He said joyously as SOlar groaned.

"Be quiet Discord.

"Techincally you're Discord too." He said as SOlar groaned again

"Shut up Discord." He said firmly bickering with the spectral draconquus.

I half closed my eyes as I was getting tired. I flew down into a clearing. I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes. When I woke up. I had that ninja mare who winked at me next to me. But she wasn't wearing her suit. She was silver with a grey mane and gold eyes.

Solar let out an annoyed yell into the sky as he listened to Discord go on and on and on and ON! "Discord, are you lonely?" He asked as Discord shrugged.

"Well let's see, you killed me, practically made my queen fall head over hooves for you, and you placed repricussions on YOURSELF! in case you over used your Essemancy and blamed it on me. What's the matter boy? Too afraid to handle a god's power!?" Solar felt a sense of rage.

"You know. I was just trying to be nice and be your friend... but god I hate you." SOlar said groaning. Discord gave a humph.

"Agreed, we don't exactly enjoy one another's compamy so how about setting me fre-"

"NO! I won't allow that. I'd sooner die." Solar said growling as he looked at the night sky and laughed a bit.

"A full moon... they say the full moon brings out the madness in people... but to me it's just a beautiful glowing orb that illuminates the night sky." He said happily.

I looked down at her and saw she was sleeping as well. I smiled softly and picked her up onto my back and started walking.

Solar watched the sun rising. For once Discord was quiet. Which to him was a real re-

"Hey boy." Discord said as Solar screamed again before calming down.

"What Discord?" He asked as Discord looked up at him.

"Why do you try so hard?" He asked as Solar blinked.

"Huh?"

"Why do you try so hard to always do the right thing even though you want to do what you want. Why not just get what you want and be happy?" Solar sat there silently for a moment before sighing.

"Because, I can't. No matter what I want to do I always try my best to put others before myself. A sense of comapassion I guess." He said as Discord nodded.  
"Tell me another thing boy." Solar arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why is it whenever Pinkie Pie's around you can't help but stare at her flank?" Solar blushed neon red and whined.

"I fucking hate you Discord!" He shouted into his arms.

The mare slowly woke up and noticed she was on my back before blushing. She gave a quick nudge and I let her down gently. She smiled and thanked me for bringing her along. "Silver Streak." She told me her name.

"Jay." I responded and we both walked along. I did take notice that she was an alicorn.  
Solar groaned looking up at Discord.

"What do you want now. You're like an attention starved child." Solar complained as Discord smiled.

"You're still worried about the boy aren't you?" He asked as Solar sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, sucs to care for everyone don't it?" He asked as Discord held his stomach making a noise like he was going to be sick.

"Don't get me started." Solar smiled.

"Oh well. Kinda have too." He said getting up.

"Come on Discord let's see what we can find?" He sung happily.

Silver and I kept walking until we came to another clearing. And right in the center were the last living things I wanted to see. "Fly." I looked at Silver. She nodded and took off gaining their attention. I flew after her which caused their liftoff. I looked back and saw they were right behind me. "...Oh shit." I took off almost hitting the sound barrier again. Silver looked at me flying away with astonishment.

Solar was watching the skies as he and Discord sung row your boat the entire time they were walking. Actually a great song when you're waiting for something. He looked to the right seeing Me flying and being chased by the mares. "... Discord."

"Yes boy what is it?" Solar sighed.

"We gotta help im." He said hanging his head as Discord was laughing on his shoulder.

"When it's little Dashie's turn to rape you try to give her flank a good poundi-"

"SHUT UP!" Solar shouted blushing as he took off doing a double sonic boom just catching me as he did a third landing in the trees.

"That was close...OW!" Solar said looking back to see a silver mare holding onto his tail with her teeth before she spat it out.

"I said don't help me." I looked at Silver. "Keep to the skies. I'll go on hoof...Foot whatever." I descended onto the ground and started running. Two of them were already on foot. Aqua and Vinyl. I kept silent and to the shadows.

Solar sighed seeing me about to beintercepted by Vinyl and Aqua.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Solar asked as Discord blinked.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Solar sat there in thought for a moment.

"Perhaps after he learns his lesson." He said shrugging.

I saw Vinyl and Aqua about to ram me from both of my sides so I jumped, grabbed their heads with my hands and shoved their faces into the dirt. "What now Solar?"

Solar shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Look behind you." I chuckled and kept running. Solar looked behind him to see the princesses and Chrysalis.

"...Oh look... a terrified fox." He said pointing in one direction before turning into a fox and spriniting away as fast as he could.

I chuckled as I ran through the forest. I heard bushes rustle before Pinkie Pie and Applejack jumped out at me followed by Twilight and Rarity then Rainbowdash and Fluttershy. I slid under Applejack, jumped over Twilight and Rarity and did a lil headspin to put Rainbow and Fluttershy in a daze. "Badass."

Solar sat huffing a bit as Discord laughed. "Good god that's hillarious." He said as Solar groaned.

"Why do you torment me?"

"Because it's enjoyable... oh and you're only ten feet from the elements attacking Jay." He said as Solar looked over and laughed a bit.  
"Nice moves." He whispered laughing some more.

"I know." I looked over at him. I summoned Lucky Hydra(Name of the keyblade X3), dug it into the ground and pulled it out sending dirt in the mane 6's faces causing them to stop running.

Solar nodded as he sat in his bush making a clone for them to go run after me.

My eyes widened when I remembered something. "Dude your wedding is today! That's what they've been following us for! Solar facepawed.  
"Right." He said from the bush as he came out. Celestia and the others came to us.

"Now that you've finally figured this out, let's go get ready for our wedding." I gave a lout 'tch' and she turned around. "What was that?"

"After what we've been through last night we couldn't think of anything else but being raped again. Also I found out Solar knocked you and her up." I looked at Luna who blushed. "So are you acting like a bitch because you're pregnant or did you just have your menopause?" Discord's voice echoed through Solar's mind.

"Damn that's cold."

Solar groaned as a spectral Discord could now be seen on his shoulder. "I hate you so much Discord." Solar growled as he shrugged.

"The can't kill me unless they kill you so HA!"

"Sup Discord." I looked at him. Celestia was about to rage and jump on me. I summoned Lucky Hydra and held the boiling water and lightning under her chin. "Move and you won't have anymore fur under your neck."

Solar rolled his eyes. "Tia don't kill Jay. Jay, stop threatening everyone with a weapon, it's getting old." He stated in abored manner.

"Don't hate cuz I have enough sense not to get a girl pregnant." Solar got in my face.

"Shut up! At least I'm letting you be the best man!" I raised my eyebrow.

"Like I want to go to another wedding. I went to one the day before Luna brought me here. Boring as hell. Even if it was my cousin's."

"Plus I have a job tonight anyways so I couldn't make it if I tried." I chuckled.

Solar blinked. "What job?"

"Got hired by ninjas last night. I'm an assassin. Which is hella badass for a thirteen year old." I grinned.

Solar's eyes narrowed. "Just watch who you're killing, if it's someone who's innocent then you better walk away." He said seriously.

"My job. My rules brah. I kill who I kill if they're innocent or not." I started walking away.

Solar shrugged. "Fine, just don't come pissin' and moanin' to me when you're in high security lockdown in the dungeon." He said seriously.

"...You're a retard. I'm an ASSASSIN! I kill who I'm assigned to...And the ones who try to get me locked up." I chuckled evilly. "I could be the world's deadliest thirteen year old for all you know."

"Let's just go get ready." Celestia grabbed Solar's arm and teleported to the palace along with everyone else but me and Silver.

"Well that was fun." I rolled my eyes. Silver giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You're an assassin and you think you can kill anyone you want?" I smirked.

"That's what YOUR boss told me. ANYONE I want." She quickly shut up.

"Oh."

Solar groaned and looked at Celextia. "I swear his ego gets bigger with each passing second." Solar complained as he cracked his neck.

"Well he is getting more powerful. And YOU just had to offer the training." She giggled.

*With Silver and I*

"No let's get the hell out of here. I have paperwork to fill out before my first assignment." I started to fly and Silver followed.

Solar snickered and kissed Celestia.  
"I know. Now I just have to make sure his pride doesn't boost more."

Silver blushed slightly when she glanced at me before jumping onto my back. "Hey what are you doing?!" I looked back up at her.

"Riding you." I chuckled.

"That's what she said." I earned a small whack on the back of my head.

Solar's ear twitched.

"I felt Jay make a bad joke." He said as Discord nodded.

"Indeed." He said groaning.

"Don't hate." I smiled. She laid down on my back. "Am I a magical rug to you?" She giggled.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. After a few minutes she spoke up. "You know, you're really the only male to ever get me to talk." I raised my eyebrow.

"A shy one aren't we?" I started to descend as we were reaching our destination.

When I touched ground, she got off me. I cracked my back and we went inside the ordinary looking building. Once we got to our boss, she started telling me about partners and all that.

"So you'll need a partner. Now who could that be?" She looked down for a second before looking at Silver. I facepalmed.

"It's always the one next to me." Silver nodded. My boss smiled.

"Well she does have a...'Thing' for you." Silver glared at her blushing. I half closed my eyes.

"I won't lie. She's beautiful too." They both looked at me. "Hey I'm straightforward."

Solar smiled as he walked with Celestia.

"So much to do in one day." He said laughing.

"Oh I know." Celestia giggled and nuzzled Solar.

*With me and Silver*

"You have your assignment." I nodded to my boss and walked out of the room. "Okay so 8:00 on the dot." Silver nodded. I smirked. "I have just the weapon. Wait here." She shrugged and stood there as I ran off. A couple minutes later I came back with my silver camo AS50. She smiled.

"Nice. Mr. Marksman." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't hate cuz you don't know how to use it." I chuckled as she shoved me.

Silver and I were on top of a roof waiting. "Five minutes." I checked my watch.

*With Solar and Celestia*

"Five minutes babe." Solar was walking towards Celestia.

"Good luck making your vows." She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Solar laughed a bit kissing her cheek. "I'll try my best." He said laughing.

"Good." She smiled and went to go get into place.

Celestia came down the pathway and Solar waited for her smiling. When she got up there the pastor of the church who also did weddings started the vows and all that.

*after a few minutes of bull*

"I do." They both said at the same time.

"You may kiss the bride." Solar and Celestia kissed and everyone clapped. The pastor smirked evilly before he was shot in the head. Everyone gasped and looked at the dead stallion. All except Solar who was staring straight at me. He teleported me in the room.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at me. I walked over to the pastor, pulled a revolver out of his pocket, took a bullet out and threw it over to Solar. He read it and we both looked at Celestia. "...Your name was on it." her face went a bit pale. "Thank God for assassins." I rolled my eyes.

"Now don't be a dick or you might be next. Go comfort your wife." I flew out the window. Solar ran after Celestia.

*Me and Silver*

"Good shot." Silver smiled.

"...Oh yeah thanks." I mumbled. "Dat ass." I was flying behind her.

Solar went to Celestia and held her close. "It's okay. It's over now." He said holding her close.

"Our wedding is ruined!" She cried.

Solar smiled and made her look at him. "No, we just had a terrible inconvenience happen." He kissed her. "If you want I'll call a friend of mine who can redo the entire thing if you want. Don't worry I know he's not some payed hitman." Solar said laughing a bit.

Solar heard me say, "Don't hate." In the distance with his fox ears. Celestia sniffled.

"Really?" Solar nodded.  
"My friend Jacob won't care... I mean he'll bitch for a bit that he's here but nothing I won't fix." He kissed her. "I promise to give you the perfect wedding you wanted." He said smiling.

"What about me?" Luna walked up to them. "I've done weddings before." Celestia looked at her younger sister.

"That would make me very happy." Solar smiled.

"That works... still tempted to torture Jacob though." He said with a laugh as Discord appeared lying on Celestia's shoulder.

"What a momentous day! The princess finally becomes a queen!" He said teasingly.

"Oh hush up Discord." Celestia rolled her eyes. "Let's just reschedule."

"And I'll be able to make that." I flew in the window. "I don't have my next hit until the day after."

Solar smiled. "Alright then." He said smiling.

Celestia hugged her sister before nuzzling Solar. I rolled my eyes as Silver landed next to me. "I know it's sudden." She blushed as I looked at her. "But...I love you." I blushed slightly. I bent down and kissed her.

"Does that answer your question?"

Silver smiled softly. "Yeah." She nuzzled me. Celestia cleared her throat gaining our attention. Solar came to Celestia's side.

"Get a room!" He snickered. I smirked.

"We're in one smartass." Solar smiled.

"Then get a different room and get some sleep, early start tommorow." He said laughing.

"Oh hush." Silver giggled and walked out of the room leaving me to stare at her. I got a big smile.

"What's that smile about." Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm totally gettin sum tonight." I slowly walked out of the room before Solar stepped in front of me.

"Don't make the mistakes I have." He warned. I rolled my eyes.

"I have it. You don't." He looked at me confused. "Common sense stupid." I chuckled and walked past him. Celestia and Luna giggled.

"He's got you there Sol." Celly kissed his cheek.

Solar looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I must not have been there when you and Rose tore my condom to shreds acting as if using one was blasphemous." He said with a laugh at the end.

"Hey you're the one who forgets to use your horn all the time. That's on you." Luna smiled. Sol opened his mouth to say something but paused.

"I don't like either of you right now." Both the sisters laughed.

Solar smiled and kissed them both.

"And a break tonight, I gotta rest." He turned to walk off and stopped seeing their horns glowing.

"And no rejuvination spells... it's like instant viagra." He said groaning."

"Fine." They both groaned. Solar smiled.

"Thank you. Now let's go to bed." He said motioning to a door that appeared out of nowhere.

"Random door to your place through the closet?" Discord asked.

'Yup'

"Well played." He said laughing.

"Better not smell like funk in there." Celestia giggled and opened the door.

*With me and Silver*

We entered our house and she looked around. "What a large house." I walked into the living room.

"Mansion. It's got everything." I smiled and sat down on the couch. She smirked.

"Including a spa?" I pointed to the spa room. "I can't believe that until I see it." She went into the room before coming back out. "Now I believe it."

Solar smiled kissing Rose and Chrysalis.

"Bed, no sex." He said as Rose glared.

"Is that a challenge?" Solar sighed.

"No but one more night and day of sex and I may not be able to do much." He said lying down.

"Same." I yawned. Vinyl groaned loudly as Spitfire pouted. Aqua made a cute face at me and Silver leaned on me gazing seductively. I looked at Solar. "Okay this wouldn't affect me if it were only two females but four. That's downright dirty." I groaned. "Fine." They cheered. "But not in my room. The spa will work for me."

Solar smiled a bit as Rose got an evil look.

"You should've seen the blush on Twilight's face when you came out in a tux Solar." She said with a laugh.

"Yep. I saw that through my scope." I chuckled.

"I still can't believe you killed the pastor." Vinyl stared at me. I took something out of my pocket.

"Remember the bullet? Had her name on it." She rolled her eyes. "Get your facts straight kid." Solar smiled.

"After me and Tia get back from the honeymoon, your training starts... and it'll be fun." He said sadistically.

"What day is your honeymoon?" I asked.

"Right after the wedding." He smiled.

"How long is your honeymoon?"

"Two to three hours." I shrugged.

"I should be free by then." Silver just got off the phone.

"No you won't. The boss just gave you 7 more hits that need to be done before Saturday.

"Lucky me. Sorry Solar. Can't screw with you tomorrow." He huffed and walked upstairs. Silver, Spitfire, Aqua and Vinyl somewhat dragged me into the spa room.

"Now let's get started." Vinyl giggled before her ears were filled with water along with the rest except Silver. They all fell to the floor in a pleasured sleep. Silver looked at the mares on the ground.

"What did you do?" She looked at me before I picked her up by her hips. Her hindlegs were wrapped around me.

"Put em to sleep. Besides, the rookie needs to know how it feels for the general to draw first blood." I rubbed her ass softly and she blushed. I let her down before slowly unbuttoning my pants. I pulled my member out and she smiled before turning around showing off her ass.

Solar smiled at Tia kissing her. "You know I wouldn't have let it happen right?"

"Really?" Celly asked in a sarcastic manner.

Solar smiled. "Sure, though I may not be fast enough to stop myself from getting shot I could have at least gotten you out of the way." He said smiling.

"Mmm hmm. Would you risk anything for me?" Celly asked giving him a cute face.

Solar smiled and kissed her. "Yes, but the cute face isn't helping your case." He said with a small laugh.

"Even your 7 and a half incher?" She smiled seductively.

Solar smiled and kissed her. "Now you know that's only when I'm in human form, but yes I'd risk that too."

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot you were bigger in this form." She circled around him with a lustful face on.

Solar paled. "Twas a trap." He he said groaning.

"Yes thou sexiness." Celestia pounced on him.

Solar smiled and looked around at the others who were asleep. on the bed. "They'll be pissed if they wake up to me and you going at it." He said standing on his back legs holding her bridle style. Celestia giggled and teleported her and Sol to the spa room where I was being attacked by three of my girls.

"HELP ME!" I screamed trying to claw away. Silver was asleep peacefully.

Solar fell out laughing.

He got up and zapped each one in the spinal chord causing them to be knocked out peacefully. "I told you, lighting is better for putting someone to sleep because it goes to their nervous system." He said smiling.

I faceplanted to the ground and started laughing. "Vinyl said the most perverted thing ever!"

Solar laughed.

"I told you If you wanted to do it right with water you needed more training in controlling vibrations." He said shaking his head.

"He's got a sweet AAAHHHHSSS." I spoke in a smoker's voice and Celestia leaned on Solar laughing.

Solar rolled his eyes laughing a bit. "Okay that was good."

"It's hilarious!" I facepalmed laughing.

Solar sighed and levitated Jay and the girls. "Mine and Tia's turn with the spa." He said smiling.

"Hey I gotta relax too ya know!" I flailed my arms in the air. "Don't leave me with them!" they both got evil smiles as the girls woke up and they levitated me out of the room.

Solar smiled down at her. "Wanna relax in the hottub?"

"I'd love to." she giggled.

I was now running through the house trying not to be pounced on and I locked myself in the weapons room. How fortunate.

Solar smiled as he and Tia steadied themselves into the hottub.

"Man this feels great." He said sending four small bolts out the door.

"What was that for?" Celestia asked him.

"Give it a sec." He said waiting until he heard four loud cries of ecstacy then four thuds. "Just to get their horniness out so Jay can sleep peacefully." He said smiling.

A loud "Thank you" Echoed through the house.

Solar smiled and laughed a bit. "Welcome!" He shouted back.

I opened the door carefully and saw that they were sleeping. I sighed and walked out stepping over them. I went into the living room and started playing Vanquish.

He heard moans and screams of ecstacy beginning to come from the spa.

"My God Solar she's pregnant." I said to myself and went hard on the first level.

"Not even a week in!" He shouted back.

"And this will conclude in more foals." I smirked. "I'm kicking both of you out if there's more than 2." I heard Solar laugh.

"It'll be both a happy and painful day if we have triplets then."

"Yep and I will literally kick you, the devil, your wife and your three little demons out." I chuckled and beat the level. "YES! New record!"

Solar sighed holding Tia back. "It's not worth it, just words." He said sending four small bolts out of the room.

I saw the bolts. "What the fuck did you do now?!" I summoned Hydra and looked around.

Solar smiled. "I'll give you one chance, apologize or four mares are gonna wake up hornier than ever." He threatened.

"Tch. I'm ready." I went into the weapon's room, hit a button and the wall turned.

*Back with Solar*

"Are you really going to apologize?" Solar asked and got no answer. "Jay?" He called my name. The spa door opened and a white battle suit came through.

"Luna did me a lil favor." I smirked inside the armor. "You think I'm gonna apologize because you told me to?"

Solar blinked. "Um... snap tail and armor vanish?"

"Sorry kiddo. Can't snap it. Getting to my tail would be hell even for you. The armor is hardened rubber so I could take 500 sniper bullets to the head and not get a scratch. Luna put in a little extra and made an armored tail. Also the armor is surgically dug into my chest now. Hurts like a bitch but heals quickly. So the armor stays now." I chuckled

Solar shrugged. "Oh well."

"Yeah I know right. It's the fucked up version of Vanquish." I laughed.

Solar shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He said seeing Tia asleep in the hottub.  
"Well looks like you're not getting any. Wait...Did you use those lightning bolts on them?" I stared at him. Solar shrugged.

"Still suspended in midair actually. Though I would appreciate an apology." Solar said smiling.

"Too bad son." I smirked. Solar shrugged.

"Oh well." He grabbed Tia and put her in his lap nuzzeling her neck.

"...You used them didn't you?" I half closed my eyes.

Solar shrugged. "Meh, just Aqua's, have fun." He said smiled.

"I got somethin for her ass." I switched my assault rifle with a rocket launcher.

Everything I had but my armor dissapeared.  
"Weqpon systems are disabled." Solar said with an evil grin.

My gun went back into the suit. "...Oh well." the armored part of my hands peeled back quickly and my hands were now just a black exosuit and they started glowing yellow. "Let's fucking go."

"Fine then." Solar let the last three bolts go and they all came downstairs sex hungry.

Solar smiled. "Have fun." He said before teleporting to his room with Tia.

"I will." I chuckled evilly and got into battle stance. Vinyl busted through the door.

"IN HERE GIRLS!" The rest came quickly. I sprinted towards them and they opened their arms to me. But I rushed past them punching something straight in the face. A Nechromorph.

"NAJMI!" I yelled and he came down seeing the lower level filled with necromorphs. He rushed back upstairs and grabbed his sword and a gun.

"SOLAR!" Najmi called to him and started slicing the enemie's arms and legs off. I used my water technique to purify my guns and started using them again while protecting my girls at the same time.

"Problems of my own!" He shouted down as thwy saw three chopped up bodies fall down the stairs.

I sighed. The guns weren't working. I had the armor recede into my body and summoned Hydra. "It's worth a shot." I grunted and was enveloped in light. I came out looking like Sora's final form. And I didn't have Lucky Hydra anymore. I had two. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Oh hell yeah." I glided towards the necromorphs and started slicing the shit out of them.

The next thing he knew he heard Solar shout 'infinite thunder' Before a bolt passed all the enemies slicing them to bits.

"AHH FUCKER! You stole my kill." I yelled at Sol.

"That's life bud!" Solar yelled from his room. I returned to my normal form.

"Well it was badass either way." I went into the spa to check on the girls. They were huddled together and scared. "Aww." I smiled and hugged them. They all felt comfortingly warm.

Solar came in with Rose next to him who was holding a katana. "Tch, can't kill?" She asked.

"No it was the final kill. I got a lot more than Najmi since I was in my final form." Solar chuckled.

"Kingdom Hearts has a passion for you dude." He sighed realizing it was a terrible joke.

"You are sad fool." I chuckled at him whilst comforting the girls who will surely have nightmares for weeks.

Solar sighed walking over to The princesses and Queen. "Well... at least it's over." Solar said looking on the brightside.

"Yep." I leaned against a wall and Silver sat on my lap while the others were at my side clinging to me. "I'm covered in girl." Sol laughed.

"All I want to do now is sleep." He said as Rose climbed into his his lap. "I need to get out of the bloodlust." She said snuggling up to Solar.

"Speaking of lust, when does mating season end anyways?" I sighed out of irritation. "I'm tired of trying to keep my balls safe."

Solar shrugged. "Fuck if I know." He said sitting down.

"Well fuck me with a fire hose." I went out of the spa followed by the 'Fantastic Four' X3. I sat down on the couch. Silver came and sat on my lap while the others leaned on me.

A/N: Remember to send me your three questions for 'Jay, Najmi and Solar'. Stay frosty. 


End file.
